Daffodils
by Cltc Cat and Foxxy
Summary: 2x4x2 He stared into the blue eyes before him. "If you want me to fight, I could claim you, I could force my love on you, right here." He tightened his grip even more. "If that's what it takes to claim your heart..." dark, angst. Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**We do not own or profit from Gundam Wing. For who could love Dorothy's eyebrows?

**Warnings:** This chapter is limey, but we don't do lemon, so it should be readable for all.

**Authors:**Foxy Mcgee and Cltcmistress

* * *

Duo entered Quatre's study slowly, almost in a shy manner, and he watched the blonde work on a stack of papers for his business meeting. Trowa was going as his security, but Duo still had an uneasy feeling about the situation, which he just couldn't shake. So he found himself following Quatre around the house watching every little thing the blonde did. "Quatre? Can I talk to you?"

"Just one second." Quatre frowned at the papers in his hand. Hadn't he already taken care of this matter? Why did this keep popping up? He was glad he decided to take this trip and get the matter sorted once and for all. Running WEI was getting to be mediating an argument amongst bickering school children. Someone wanted him for this while someone else wanted his help with that and Allah forbid the two figure out that they could handle things on their own. With a sigh he dropped the file on his desk and turned to look at Duo. The braided pilot looked concerned about something and had been edgy the past couple days. He'd been slow to realize it at first, but Duo's mood had started to affect him. "You look upset. What's up?"

"I want to talk to you... in private. I have something I need to say." Duo studied his feet nervously.

"Yeah sure. Do you want to go somewhere else or should we just close the door?" It wasn't normal for Duo to be so jittery about something, so Quatre was instantly concerned as to what it was he needed to talk about.

Duo held out his hand and motioned with his head to leave the room. "My room, c'mon."

Quatre stood and followed immediately. The braided pilot has his full attention at this point.

As soon as they got to his room, Duo closed and locked the door before pushing Quatre down on the foot of the bed. He scooted his chair up in front of the blonde and straddled it backwards. "Do you know why I was so afraid to be with you before? Why I kept pushing you away when we got close?"

He sat still and raised an eyebrow, wondering just where this conversation was headed. "A little, I think."

"Remember Edward Scissorhands?" Duo frowned. "I have a habit of losing people I get close to and I started to run from you..."

"Duo, I'm not going anywhere. What brings this on suddenly?" He studied Duo's face. The pilot looked flustered and couldn't seem to sit still. Normally that wouldn't seem out of the ordinary, but this was different. "I thought we'd gotten past your fear of something happening. And I don't think there are going to be killer opossums at the conference I'm going to. The only thing I have to fear there is politicians arguing and maybe missing lunch or getting to sleep late."

"Because I realized something today..." Duo looked him in the eyes and smiled. "I love you. And I want to be with you, no more pulling away. Whatever you want."

Quatre's eyes went wide in surprise. "Duo! I.... That's not what I was expecting." He leaned forward and put his hands on the back of the chair, pulling it closer to the edge of the bed where he sat. "But I'm glad you said it." He gave the braided pilot a small kiss and leaned back to look him in the eyes. "I love you to, Duo."

"I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that as a reply, but I'm really happy you said that." He looked down at his feet. "I won't push you away any more, I promise."

"Duo, you have an honest fear of losing people. Don't make a promise you can't guarantee you'll keep. I don't think you will push me away, but I don't want you say something to make me feel better." He brushed a stray bang away from Duo's eyes and smiled. "So promise me that later. Ok? But not now. Let's just take this one step at a time." He smiled and kissed the end of his nose briefly. "Alright?"

"Alright, but I can keep it. Try me." He crossed his arms.

Quatre chuckled. "Really? And whatever I want was a part of that deal?" He reached around and took hold of Duo's braid, playing with it and flicking the end under his nose.

"Really, really." He smiled as he watched the blonde play with his hair. "Anything you want."

His grin spread and his eyes took on a more wicked glint. "Promise?" He pulled on the braid, easing Duo to a standing position with him and pulling him closer.

Duo held his arms out to the blonde as if he were surrendering and smiled. "Promise."

Quatre wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and nibbled on his ear. "Show me."

Duo ran his hands up Quatre's chest and stopped at his shoulders. He pushed the other pilot backwards onto the before straddling him. "I feel like I should be singing 'I touch myself.'" He leaned down and startled kissing the blonde's neck.

A shudder ran down Quatre's spine as Duo's lips caressed his neck. His hand gripped Duo's braid tighter and he grabbed the pilots shirt with his other hand. Leaning up he whispered in Duo's ear. "How about you touch me instead and save the singing for later?" His lips grazed along the pilot's jaw and down to his neck.

Duo couldn't help but smirk as he slowly unbuttoned Quatre's shirt. "Whatever you want, Master Quatre."

Another wave of shivers ran down his body. Duo's fingers on his chest felt incredible as he unbuttoned the shirt. An inkling thought in the back of his mind forced it's way to the front. Something had been bothering Duo lately and he wasn't sure that this wasn't some reaction to that tension. "Mmm. As much as I love the sound of that, I want to say something first, Duo. You know you don't have to do anything you aren't sure about." He bit his lip as Duo's tongue flicked over a sensitive spot on his neck.

Duo paused a moment to sit back and look at Quatre. "I want to do this, Quatre." He focused resumed his undressing of the blonde. "I don't say things I don't mean and I definitey don't do things I don't want to. I want to do this." He locked eyes with Quatre. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm just not sure we should take this step just yet. I know I talk, but I don't want to push it too far." He looked up at Duo and looked in his eyes. Why was this bothering him so much right now? Isn't this what he'd wanted to happen for the past several months?

"If you want to wait, we'll wait, but I love you, Quat, let me show you that." He rolled onto the bed and pulled the blonde on top of him. "Whatever you want. If it's me, then take me." He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and hugged him.

Quatre looked into those violet eyes and told that nagging thought to shut up. "Say it again." He wrapped Duo's braid around his hand and pulled his head up as he met the pilot's lips with his own in a rough kiss before pulling away to whisper against his collarbone as his free hand undid the front of Duo's pants.

He couldn't help but oblige Quatre, he had his own equally as dirty mind and he almost laughed loudly at the thought that crossed his mind. Duo let out the kinkiest whimper he could find. "Take me, Master Quatre, Fuck me!"

Quatre grinned. "As you wish."

* * *

Kinky first chapter! It all goes downhill from here. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**We do not own or profit from Gundam Wing. For who could love Dorothy's eyebrows?

**Authors:**Foxy Mcgee and Cltcmistress

* * *

A hand paused over both of the phones setting upon the cabinet and it's owner growled. "Dammit, Wufei..." He'd picked out a phone identical to the asian pilots and it was easy to get them mixed up. It wasn't like Wufei to set his phone down, though, so it must've been important. He grabbed his keys and the phone sitting the closest to them - it had to be his - the other had some distance away from the his stuff, then pocketed both. He was still nervous about this conference, more so since he'd 'talked' to Quatre. He flushed slightly, thoughts wandering off to the day before.

Wufei entered, grabbed his things, and looked at Duo. The braided idiot had been bouncing all over the place, super jumpy. "Will you please calm down? It's not like this is some big mission. We're just doing Quatre a favor as extra security. Heero is already waiting outside." He frowned at the pilot as he headed for the door. "Trowa called and said the meetings are starting late. So they'll be in in late this afternoon. He said to give him a call when we leave here and he'll tell us where to be."

Duo rolled his eyes while following Wufei. "That's never stopped anyone from attacking any where, you know that. And my spider senses are tingling." Duo glared at Wufei before he pulled out his cell, flipped it open and dialed Trowa's number, all while glaring at Wufei. He didn't look down at the phone until it was ringing and he quickly placed it to his ear. "Hey, Tro, we're leaving now... Sorry!" He listened for a minute. "Fei was late as usual.... you know how he is in the bathroom... Right, okay. Bye." He looked at the Asian pilot. "Trowa says you're pretty enough to tell you to hurry."

"Hm." He continued to the car and climbed into the passenger seat. "Duo called and let them know we're on our way." Heero nodded, starting the engine and waiting for Duo to climb in. Wufei looked over the back of his seat at the braided pilot. "Now, it's going to be a couple hours till we stop again. So I packed some snacks and juice in the the bag next to you." He snickered and looked back out the windshield. "Did you pack your extra hairbrush?"

"Yes, mother-Fei." Duo glanced in the bag next to him. "Awww, you brought my favorites!!" I'd kiss you if you weren't up there and armed!"

* * *

Quatre sighed as he closed the door to his office and let his head rest against the door frame briefly. This conference was going to take a lot longer than he had expected. No one could agree on anything and people were starting to get testy with each other. As it was, this was the first break for the day: 3 o'clock in the afternoon. They'd been at it since 7:30 that morning. Another sigh and he turned to look where Trowa in the chair across from his desk. "Have they called yet?" The others should be there soon. He knew it wasn't necessary for all of them to act as security, but Relena had suggested they could be helpful after she had dealt with some of the same diplomats a few weeks before.

"Got a call from Duo a little while ago. Heero called and said they'd been here in about 10." Trowa stood and headed towards the blonde. "You look stressed."

"No one is willing to agree on anything in that room." He rubbed his temples and leaned back against the door. "It's ridiculous. They're all acting like children. There is no reason why I should feel like the oldest person in that room."

Trowa smiled. "You could always go in with a buster rifle..." He held a hand out to the blonde. "Lets go meet the others for a quick lunch."

"That sounds like a great idea." Quatre took the offered hand and pulled himself upright. "Thanks again for doing this. I know waiting on these meetings to get over can't be all that thrilling." He chuckled as they went out the door and down the hall.

"You don't need to thank me, I'm here because I want to be." He turned towards the blonde just as he heard a loud bang. Reacting purely on instinct he dived at Quatre, pulling the blonde to his chest as he rolled to land on his back. There was a loud groan before the floor buckled and was gone. Trowa barely had time to tighten his grip on the blonde as everything crashed down around them.

Quatre came to slowly, aware of only a throbbing in his skull and that his body ached all over. His eyes opened and he turned to look around. In the weak light he could see a broken metal bar poked through the rubble in front of his face. Something warm trickled down his forehead and reaching up he felt a cut bleeding where the bar had just missed his skull, scraping him as he fell. Then awareness fully set it. "Trowa? Trowa!" He shifted as well as he could. Whatever caused the explosion it had done a fair amount of damage. He couldn't see much as they were buried in the rubble of the collapsed building. Feeling around he found Trowa lying still underneath him. "Trowa, are you ok?"

Trowa hissed, but kept his body still as the blonde wiggled around. "Please, don't move." He opened his eyes slowly and glanced at the blonde. "Are you wounded?" Trowa could feel where he'd been pierced from something during the fall, but Quatre's head was in the way blocking his vision. He needed to make sure the blonde was alright, first, then he could tend to himself.

He held still and gave the taller pilot a look over. "I'm alright. Thanks to you pulling me closer my brain missed the rebar by a fraction. I've just got a few cuts and scrapes." Carefully, he leaned away from Trowa and felt around his body cautiously. His fingers grazed over the pilot quickly, assessing the damage. "You've got something on your legs, can you feel them?" He continued his check, when his fingertips brushed cold metal at Trowa's shoulder. "Shit."

"Hm." Trowa grabbed the blonde's fingers. "Don't worry about it." He ran his fingers over Quatre checking for and damage. "My legs are pinned, not sure of the damage yet. Can you move?"

"I'm fine. I told you." He shifted again but was met with resistance from the rubble on all sides. "I think we're stuck here. I'd push some of this stuff away for more room, but I'm afraid of causing a collapse. There's enough room for me to sit beside you, but not enough room to stretch out." With a frown he felt his way back to Trowa's shoulder and the bar. "You've got a piece of rebar through your right shoulder. Can you wiggle your fingers on that arm?"

"Barely, not that I want to." Trowa groaned as he tried to reach his other pocket. "We need to call the others, see if you can dig my phone out."

"You hold still." Quatre carefully dug into the pocket and retrieved the phone. Flipping it open he frowned at the broken screen. It still lit up, but the LCD was busted. Hitting call he tried for the last dialed number, but the cellphone only beeped in response. "No signal. And I left mine in my office. Who knows where it is now."

"Hm." Trowa snagged the phone from Quatre to shine it on his forehead and frowned. "That's a bit more than a graze. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself. It's just a scalp wound. Those tend to bleed worse than they actually are."

Trowa let the phone drop onto his chest and sighed. "I'd rather not think about it, if I can help it." He only meant to close his eyes for a minute, but he could feel his mind slipping away already.

Quatre wiggled around to shrug out of his jacket. "Here, lift your head." Wadding it up, he stuffed it under Trowa's head as best he could. "That should at least make your head more comfortable."

"Hm." Trowa kept his eyes closed, listening as Quatre spoke, it seemed to keep him anchored. When the blonde quit talking he cracked an eye open. "Talk to me."

He leaned over and looked at Trowa's eyes. "You gonna be ok, Trowa?" The pilot's eyes looked a little glassy and spaced out. "Keep your eyes open and talk with me, ok?" Quatre gave him a timid smile and started to undo his shirt. "I'm going to do what I can to stop the bleeding. We'll have to leave the bar in for now or it will make things worse."

"Just light headed. Feeling drifty. It'll pass." He held the phone up for Quatre, trying to give him some light to work with.

"Good. I don't want you passing out on me." Using his teeth he managed to get some of the stitches in the shirt ripped out so he could tear the fabric into strips. As he worked he continued to talk. "I suppose this means the meetings aren't going to continue today. Ha! I guess that's one way to look at this. When we get out we'll get you fixed up and I'll have Duo come up with a list of movies and we'll watch them with you in the hospital. What are your favorite movies?"

Trowa winced a little, not sure if it was the wound in his arm being jarred or the mention of the braided pilot. "Anything is fine." He bit his lip, effectively holding back the sigh trying to come out.

"Sorry! Did that hurt?" Quatre did his best to be gentle as he continued. "What kind of movie is your favorite? I don't see you watching them very often. If movies aren't your thing we could borrow Duo's video game system and play. Though that might be hard with your arm."

"Hm." Trowa closed the phone gently, preferring to hide himself in the darkness. "I'm ok without either. I'd rather read."

"Well, what sorts of books do you enjoy?" Quatre tied off the last of the wrapping and used a scrap to tie around his head over the cut. Sitting back he hugged his knees and watched Trowa's face.

"Fantasy..." He sighed and examed the rebar for the first time. "I guess I could read anything and be ok. I don't intend to be out of commission that long."

"Right. But while you are hurt, you're going to take care of yourself for a change. Ok?"

"If you insist." He turned his eyes to Quatre's. "Do you think they'll find us?"

He looked up and around their little space then back at Trowa. "The others knew we were in the building. They can't be that far away. And there were plenty of other people here as well. It may take a bit, but yes." He frowned. "Why would you even question that?"

Trowa hissed as he tried to adjust himself. "Because we were on the bottom level of a rather large building. And I'm bleeding."

"Don't move!" He reached out and adjusted his jacket under Trowa's head. "What do you need? Maybe I can help?"

"Just an uncomfortable position. Nice subject change." He grabbed the blonde's hand and held it.

Quatre watched Trowa as he took his hand. "I wasn't changing. I just don't see the need in worrying unnecessarily."

"You always were optimistic like that." He smiled a bit. "I can't fight it any more Quatre, sorry." Trowa's eyes slowly slid shut.

"Fight what?" He took his hand back and tapped it on the pilot's face. "Trowa, look at me and open your eyes. Don't you pass out on me."

"Hm?" He opened an eye before it slid shut again. "Sorry."

Quatre took Trowa's face in both of his hands and leaned over him careful. "Hey, wake up! I need you to stay awake with me. Tell me about the last book you've read. What was it about?"

"...Rats." Trowa smirked a bit.

"What about the rats?" He kept one hand on the taller pilot's face and used the other to check his work. The bleeding had slowed, but the shirt was soaked.

"You're persistent." Trowa noted. "It was a study of them."

"Yeah, well if it gets me through things and keeps you awake right now." He smirked and looked back at Trowa's face. "So what did it say about rats? I thought you said you liked fantasy?"

"I prefer fantasy." Trowa grabbed the hand again and pulled it to him. "Do you need me to stay awake?"

"Yes. I need you to help listen for anyone looking for us." Quatre's eyes watched closely as Trowa took hold of his hand again. He held still and waited. "Are you tired?"

"Very, but my head is clearing some. It helps to focus on your voice."

"As long as you're still with me." He smirked and looked down the pilot's body to the rubble. "How're your legs? Can you feel them yet or is the pain still focused on your shoulder?"

"I can feel them. Not broken, but probably bruised and cut." He tried to lift his head, but quit when his shoulder throbbed. "I'm kind of nauseated." He turned his head to the blonde and blinked. "Adrenaline is wearing off, too."

"Hmm. We'll talk about something else then, while we wait." His eyes looked back to his hand, still gripped by Trowa's. "Any suggestions?"

"Just.... talk. I like to hear your voice."

* * *

Wufei rolled his eyes the the braided pilot skipping along-side. "Maxwell, would you please walk right and behave?" The car ride had been long enough with Duo singing "99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall" the whole way. Twice. He suppressed a small smile at the memory and looked at him again. "Why don't you call Trowa and tell him we're on our way up."

Duo smirked. "Right-o, Wu." He pulled out his cell and flipped it open, coming to a dead stop with his mouth hanging open. There were two very different things about his cell phone. The first being that his banner now said 'Chang,' which honestly wasn't so bad. What really stood out was the picture of Duo as the background. The very picture Wufei had taken near Christmas. With this very phone. He turned slowly and spun the phone around. "Double U, TEE, Effff, Wufei?"

"What?" Wufei looked at the phone in shock and pulled his, Duo's, from his pocket. Flipping it open he saw a picture of Quatre. His eyes went to Duo's, then the phone, to the phone in his hand and finally back to Duo. "I... Hm. It was a good picture." He glared at the offending phone.

Duo flushed and stared at Wufei's phone again, completely confused. "It..." He was completely speechless. Wufei had a picture of _him._He glanced at Heero, then Wufei, then both phones again. "A good picture?"

Heero shrugged and kept walking. Wufei took his phone back from Duo and handed the stunned pilot his own. "Yes. Now can we please just get in there?" He walked forward to pass Duo just as an explosion rocked the building in front of them. Time seemed to slow as he saw debris fly through the air. He turned and tackled Duo. Stone and shattered glass flew everywhere and he landed hard on top of the other pilot. After the initial shock of the explosion was over he propped up on his hands to look down at the body beneath him. "Duo? Are you ok?"

Duo stared at the debris that had fallen where he'd been standing, when his eye's snapped up to Wufei's. "Quatre, Trowa.. they were still inside!" He pushed the other boy aside as he climbed to his feet.

"Duo, wait!" Heero grabbed the pilot's wrist. "You can't just run in there."

"Like fucking hell I can't!" Duo spun around and glared at Heero. "They could be-" His voice trailed off as his eyes widened. _Dead. They could be dead._"Hurt." A sense of guilt tore through Duo and he looked away from Heero. "We have to get them out."

"Getting yourself killed falling on a piece of broken glass isn't going to help them." Wufei stood and frowned. "We'll get them out, but you have to calm down." He turned as the sound of sirens started in the distance. "Let's go help who we can, but you have to be careful. We'll find Quatre and Trowa as soon as we can." He stepped forward and looked at Duo's eyes. "Look at me. I don't think you have a concussion, but you should take a minute to breathe. Heero will go start looking."

Duo turned to look the chinese pilot in the eyes. "Wufei..." He ran a hand through his bangs, trying to keep himself in check. "What if they... you know? I shouldn't have touched him." Duo shook his head.

Wufei gripped Duo's shoulders and looked in his eyes. "Whatever is done is done. But whatever nonsense you have about losing people is irrelevent at this moment. They're not dead yet. Understand?"

Duo nodded slightly. "You're right. I'm sorry." He smiled, but it was forced. "It was just shitty timing. Let's go see what we can do."

"Duo. They'll be ok. They know how to handle themselves. This wouldn't be the first explosion either of the has survived." He gave the braided pilot a concerned look then turned to the remains of the office building. "Come on. Let's help some of these people out and see if we can find them."

* * *

See? All downwards.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**We do not own or profit from Gundam Wing. For who could love Dorothy's eyebrows?

**Warnings:** Some blood and stuff.

**Authors:**Foxy Mcgee and Cltcmistress

* * *

Trowa blinked a few times as the fog cleared from his head and he realized that he'd blacked out at some point. His shoulder and legs were throbbing and he decided he'd kill for a glass of water. He licked his lips tasting the dust from the debris around them. "How long was I out?"

Quatre pushed the knob on his watch so it lit up. "About 5 hours this time." He frowned at the watch face then released the button. It was now 4 o'clock the next day. His throat was dry and scratchy from the dust and his body ached where he'd been unable to stretch out. As it was he'd been forced to relieve himself in the corner of their little cave. He'd spent he night watching Trowa, observing the rise and fall of his chest, afraid that at some point it would stop. "How're you doing?"

"Not well." He turned his face away from the blonde. "I never thought it would happen this way."

"What would happen?" He frowned and moved to check the bandages at Trowa's shoulder. The bleeding hadn't started again, luckily. "We're going to be fine. It's not like this is the worst we've been through." He smirked and shifted the jacket so Trowa's head was propped up better.

"The end." Trowa kept his gaze focused on the dark. "I don't think even I can handle being here much longer, not with this wound. I'm not even sure about my legs any more."

"Don't you start on that now. Please, Trowa. I did not stay up all night watching you for you to just throw in the towel now." He rubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath. His eyes had enough trouble focusing in this dark, but add sleep deprivation and dehydration and he was likely to start seeing things. "The others know we're here. There was some noise earlier. They're probably just being careful so they don't prevent another collapse while they shift rubble around."

"If it had been a rescue team we'd still be hearing them." Trowa frowned and turned his head towards Quatre. "Why Duo?"

Trowa's question caught him off guard and he looked at the injured pilot. "What?"

He met Quatre's eyes with his own. "Why? Why did you choose Duo?"

"I guess it just happened." He bit his lip and looked away. Why did talking about this bother him so much now? "I didn't exactly choose him, as you say. Why?"

"Curiosity." He looked down at the rebar on his shoulder. "I just always wondered. I figured it was your personalities, similar yet opposite as day and night." His shoulder was starting to itch and pinch from all the dried blood and Trowa found himself uncomfortable. Despite the pain he started to move around a bit.

"Hey, careful! You'll start bleeding again." Quatre pressed his hands gently on the injured shoulder. Carefully he adjusted the bandaging and made sure Trowa hadn't reopened the wound. "I guess that's part of it. I don't really know what it is." He shifted so he was sitting facing the taller pilot, with his knees tucked up under his chin. He rested one hand on Trowa's chest; he needed some sort of physical reassurance that the pilot wasn't going to give up just yet.

"I've been bleeding underneath, I can feel it." Trowa placed a hand on top of the blonde's. "Is it not love?"

He flinched. Hadn't he just told Duo he loved him? But it had taken the pilot more than six months to tell him. Quatre had known long before. But lately he'd had doubts. He shook his head. The dark and lack of water was starting to mess with him. Looking back at his hand on Trowa's chest he smirk. "Well, yes. I think so."

Trowa shifted again and winced. "Think or know? Sorry... it's not my place to pry."

"No, it's ok. You're right." He frowned at the wall of debris behind Trowa's head. "I should know the answer to that more than I do." He couldn't help it, but Quatre knew what Trowa said was right. He should know the answer to that more definitively. Even if he was so tired. He struggled to suppress a yawn. He was just so exhausted, he couldn't keep his thoughts straight.

"Sleep Quatre, I'll be here when you wake up." Trowa pulled the blonde closer to him, gently laying his head on his chest.

Quatre didn't fight as Trowa pulled him down, but he did shift so he took his weight off the pilot. "I'm alright. I need to stay awake so we can listen for the others."

"I can listen. Just rest." Trowa ran a hand through Quatre's hair.

His yes fluttered shut at the relaxing feeling of Trowa's fingers in his hair. "Hmm. Alright." Quatre slipped his watch off and held it up for the other pilot to take. "Wake me up again in an hour or so. Ok?"

Trowa took the watch from the blonde's hands. "Hm." He didn't plan on waking the blonde up, better he sleep through the misery of being trapped.

"I mean it, please?" He sighed and settled down, hoping he wasn't hurting Trowa any more but resting his head on his chest.

"Sleep Quatre." Trowa replied firmly and resumed rubbing the blonde's head.

* * *

Wufei frowned. Duo had been digging like a mad man since before the dust had settled from the explosion. He stepped up behind the pilot and put a hand on his shoulder gently. "Duo. Drink this." Concern etched on his face, he knelt in front of him and held out a bottle of water. "You need to rest."

Duo pulled free from Wufei and continued his digging. "I can't, too many what-ifs and what-could-happens running through my head. I can't walk away, Wufei. It's not just because it's Quatre either. It's because you are my family... all of you." He paused to meet the dark eyes. "I wouldn't rest if it was any of you."

"I know. We all know." He looked into Duo's eyes and was slightly surprised at the depth of pain in his eyes. "No one is asking you to stop. We just don't want you go get hurt. You being injured will only slow things down. Even you can't argue with that."

Duo felt the tears forming in his eyes and he fought to contain them, he couldn't... Not here, not now. He took the water from Wufei and drank a bit before handing it back. Duo started to dig again, but as he was lifting a piece of rubble his arms gave out, causing him to fall with it and land on his knees. "Fuck!"

Wufei dropped the water and caught Duo from tumbling forward with his fall. Gently he wrapped one arm around the pilot's shoulders and pulled him close. "Breathe. Take a deep breath."

"No." Duo fought to push away with tired arms, he couldn't stop now. "I have to keep digging. Let go, Wufei!"

"You have to rest before you hurt yourself." The Chinese pilot held tighter. "Stop."

Duo gave one last attempt before falling against Wufei. A sob escaped him, but he refused to let tears fall. He clutched onto Wufei's shirt as his exhausted legs gave out.

"Come on." The pilot scooped Duo's body into his arms and carefully made his way down the remains of the building to where the rescue crew had cots set up. Depositing him on an empty cot he went to retrieve another bottle of water and a blanket. "Drink this." He handed him the bottle and draped the blanket across his lap.

Duo took the water cautiously and studied. "Sorry for being an ass... I just. I'm worried."

"It's fine. Drink." Wufei pulled a cot up next to Duo's and sat down. "We all are. Heero is working now. I'll go relieve him in a bit. But you have to have some faith right now. They're strong. They'll be ok."

"Yeah." Duo laid his head back and studied the other pilot. "It's just frustrating, knowing their trapped and there's not shit I can do about." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Are you going to rest, too?"

"I did a couple hours ago. I planned on helping Heero some more."

Duo nodded. "I'll be ok, go ahead."

He gave the pilot a look over. "Get some sleep. I'll come get you in a bit." Wufei stood and made sure the blanket was tucked up and around Duo. "If anything happens one of us will wake you."

Duo nodded once and laid back, falling asleep.

* * *

Quatre stirred, slowly waking up. His back screamed at him to stretch and he caught himself before he fulfilled that desire. Sleepily he looked up at Trowa's face. "You didn't wake me. What time is it?" His voice was hoarse and barely came out from his parched throat.

"Not sure." Trowa held the watch out to the blonde, his hand shaking.

"Trowa?" He pushed himself up off the pilot's chest and took Trowa's shaking hand in both of his. "You should have woken me." His heart ached at the sight of his friend in so much obvious pain. He just wished there was something he could do to make it easier.

"Just bloodloss. You needed sleep." He shifted again, more than he had been. "Talk again. Please."

"Are you alright? Can I shift something for you?" Quatre glanced at his watch and noted that it was now 6 in the morning. They'd been trapped there for almost 40 hours and he couldn't remember the last time he heard sounds from above.

"Unfortunately, no. I'll have to deal with it." He sighed and settled back, flinching and turned his head way. "I heard nothing while you slept."

"Hm." He glanced at his watch again and frowned. Staring at the rubble, he leaned back and let his thoughts wander. "I'd like to see flowers again. They're always so lovely, but delicate and fragile." A wry smirk crossed his face as he mused to himself.

Trowa turned and glanced at him, "Flowers?"

"Yeah." His thoughts continued to wander when it suddenly hit him. "It was you. That daffodil on my pillow." Quatre hadn't thought of it again until the camping trip, when Duo seemed to be unaware of what he was talking about. Then just now the thought crossed his mind again. "You put it there, didn't you?" His eyes searched the Trowa's own green eyes.

"Yes." He looked away using his bangs to cover his eyes. "How'd you know?"

"I figured it out just now. You went with Duo shopping that night after Duo and I had a fight. Right before Christmas. I thought at the time that he was the one who put it there. I never considered that you were the one who bought the flower and put it there." He stopped and watched Trowa's face. "This whole time you've been quiet about it."

"Yes." He kept his eyes hidden from the blonde. "You were upset then. I wanted to cheer you up."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because you were happy, that's all I needed."

"Look at me, please Trowa." Quatre stared at him, waiting for green eyes to meet blue.

Trowa turned his head so his eyes met Quatre's, but he remained silent.

"Why did you ask me about Duo?"

"This is a conversation we shouldn't be having."

Quatre closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cement. "Alright." He had enough to think about. No need to press the matter further right now. That time was better spent listening and waiting.

"Help me up." Trowa struggled again.

His eyes snapped open and he stared at the pilot. "Are you crazy? No. And risk making things worse? You've already lost too much blood. On top of dehydration, no. No."

Trowa gave the blonde a sad look. "If were going to die here, I don't want it to be like this. It's... not the only one." He turned his head away. "It's... painful, or I wouldn't ask you."

"Not the only what?" Confusion crossed his face. Was it the exhaustion making his brain fuzzy or was Trowa just not making sense?

Trowa moved a hand to the rebar touching it gently before his eyes turned back to Quatre. "This."

The blonde shifted so he could put a hand under Trowa's shoulder. "Why didn't you say anything? Trowa!" Cautiously he felt around trying to find the end of the metal.

"I didn't want to upset you." He moved a bit so Quatre could have better access. "Now it doesn't seem to matter if I move or not."

"Careful." Finally he found the end. "Are you sure about this? It'll probably hurt."

"Just do it." Trowa closed his eyes and grabbed Quatre's shoulder with his free hand. "It can't hurt any worse."

"On three. One, Two, Three." Quatre held Trowa's shoulder with one hand, guiding him up as his other hand held on to the end of the rebar. "It's not very long, so if you're careful and can sit still, I can let go." He looked at Trowa's eyes then to his back again. "I see the other piece." His hand slid along Trowa's back gently till he could just touch the smaller piece of metal.

"Pull it out." Trowa gritted his teeth, but stayed perfectly still. "Both pieces."

"That'll only start the bleeding up again." He felt around the injury and checked to see how far it had penetrated flesh.

"I currently couldn't care less." He leaned his head against the blonde's shoulder. "We can just bandage it afterwards, if we are careful it shouldn't do too much damage."

"I think I can get the smaller one, but the larger one stays. I don't want to take any chances with it since it's a through and through." Quatre grit his teeth and took hold of the small piece of metal, pulling slowly. When the piece was out he took the jacket Trowa had been using for a pillow and tore the sleeve off, using it to stop the bleeding.

"Ungh." Trowa slumped against the blonde for a moment, the released a breath. Without waiting for Quatre's approval he grabbed the other bar in his hands and began to pull.

"Trowa, stop!" Using his free hand Quatre took hold of Trowa's wrist and pried his hand away from the metal. "Are you trying to kill yourself faster?"

Trowa gave him a tired look and sighed. "I'm not holding out much hope. I'd rather be comfortable anyway. Help me or scoot back."

"No."

Trowa studied the blonde's face for a moment then dropped his hands. "You're like sunshine." He ran a hand through the cold hair in front of him.

"Trowa, you're delirious. Maybe you should lay back down." He frowned at the pilot and scooted away a fraction.

Trowa shook his head. "No..." His grip tightened on Quatre's head and he forced him backwards, not giving the blonde enough time to think. As soon as Quatre was going backwards Trowa grabbed the bar and started pulling it out of his shoulder.

"Stop it!" Quatre reached out again and took both of his wrists in his hands. "Cut that out. Do you understand me?" He leaned over so he was in front of the pilot, holding Trowa's arms down at his sides. "Stop it."

Trowa flinched as his arm was jerked down, but his eyes never left the blonde's. "You really are sunshine." Trowa's head slumped forward again and he rested against Quatre.

He held Trowa gently, not wishing to disturb the pilot's chance at rest. Besides, at least unconscious he couldn't try to pull the metal from his chest. "Dammit, Trowa. You're an idiot." Quatre sat still and just held him, listening to the faint breathing and feeling the rise and fall of his chest. His breath rasped slightly and was uneven, but at least he was breathing. He looked around them at the rubble and sighed. _I hope they find us soon. _Checking his watch again he frowned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**We do not own or profit from Gundam Wing. For who could love Dorothy's eyebrows?

**Authors:**Foxy Mcgee and Cltcmistress

* * *

"He's going to get himself killed if he keeps at it like that." Heero sipped at his mug of coffee, under the cover of the pop-up canopy, and watched Duo's frantic efforts from the rest area. He'd seen the braided pilot push off help from any other rescue workers, insisting that they would only slow him down.

"You try telling him that. He wont listen." Wufei snorted before glancing up at the darkening sky. Word had spread through the workers that a storm was coming and the rain had started falling two hours ago. That would slow down rescue efforts. Anyone who could be spared was currently throwing their efforts into clearing the rubble and searching for bodies before the weather got worse

Duo had been part of the early morning efforts when another worker called out that he had uncovered something. The pilot had scrambled over the debris and helped, further uncovering a head of blonde hair. He'd been frantic in his efforts to free the body trapped, but it wasn't who he thought. Another businessman; another dead victim of the blast. Duo had begun frantically digging, harder than before, when they cleared the body. Nothing could stop him. Heero and Wufei had both tried to get him to rest, but had only been successful in getting him to down a mug of coffee in one gulp before continuing. They both were taking a 10 minute break before starting work again. Having three ex-gundam pilots injured would do nothing to help the rescue efforts. So they took their breaks and did what they could to get Duo to follow suit.

Duo paused in his digging momentarily and swayed before he turned, scanning the workers and various vehicles until his eyes found the other two pilots sitting. He was drenched and knew he should rest, but he couldn't. He had only slept 3 hours before his mind pulled him back to the rescue effort again by showing him images of their dead comrades. Duo studied the other two pilots a long time, as if he was debating resting with them, but he clenched his jaw and turned back to the rubble and started digging. He was hungry, but he'd eat when his friends did.

Wufei watched Duo pause in his efforts, looking around as though he missed something, then resume his frantic digging. "That's the first I've seen him lift his head from the rubble in hours. Time to make him rest." Finishing off his coffee, he placed the mug on the table next to Heero and went to retrieve Duo. Carefully he wound his way up the pile of debris and to the pilot's huddled figure still frantically moving cement and metal. "Duo."

He paused, glancing up into Wufei's eyes. "Help me or go away."

"I am helping." He knelt so he could look face to face with Duo and took the rubble from his scraped and bruised hands. "Since you refuse to take care of yourself, I'm doing it for you. You're going to make yourself a liability. Go get something to eat and drink."

"I'm not hungry." He moved back into the debris. "I'll eat when they eat."

"I will carry you again if you don't stop and take care of yourself. Both Heero and I have told you, working yourself beyond exhaustion will only make you a risk for the rest of the workers." Wufei swept an arm around to encompass the members of the rescue crew digging and sifting through the remains of the explosion with them. "Do you want to hurt them? Because right now you're lack of good judgement puts them at risk. What if you cause a collapse because you are too tired to think straight and see what the repercussions of your actions could be? That's not going to help Quatre and Trowa. That will only make finding them more difficult. Now you go get some rest and food or I swear I will haul your ass down there and tie you to a chair."

Duo flinched away from Wufei as if the words had slapped him and he looked down at his hands. "I feel guilty when I stop." He grabbed the arm Wufei had been gesturing with and pulled himself up and to the other pilot. "Help me... please?" Duo looked him in the eyes, silently pleading with the pilot. He wasn't sure if he wanted help with the building or help resting, he was too tired to make that decision, he just wanted to fix everything.

"You know Quatre would tell you to stop feeling guilty. And then yell at you himself for your lack of self-preservation." Wufei helped him up and gently started to guide him down, back to the canopies that covered the rest area. The site was slick from the rain and he caught the braided pilot's tired body twice before he crashed to the ground. Finally he got him into a seat with a sandwich and some pop in front of him. Hopefully the sugar would help. "Eat."

Duo eyed both for a minute before sipping on the drink, but he pushed the sandwich away. "I'm not hungry." He caught the look Heero was giving him as he pushed the plate back in front of Duo.

"Eat anyway. You're no good to us if you collapse from lack of food. So you can eat the sandwich or Wufei can take you home. We lose time and two valuable people. So choose." Heero glanced at Wufei. "If he doesn't eat it, take him home. I won't have him endangering everyone here with this." Heero stood and pulled back on his safety gear as he headed back towards the building.

Duo shot Wufei with a helpless look before taking a bite from the sandwich and setting it back down.

"That doesn't count. Finish it." Wufei sat across from Duo and watched him. He'd been sure to put Duo's back to the rubble so he couldn't just stare at the remains of the building. His eyes followed Heero up to the site then back to Duo's tired violet eyes staring at the sandwich on the paper plate. "I wont sit and argue with you all day. Either you finish that and whatever else I put in front of your face, or I take you home and they lose two workers. I'm not above doing it if it keeps you from hurting yourself and potentially others."

Duo sighed before picking up the sandwich again, willing the tears in his eyes to go away - boys don't cry after all - and started to eat the sandwich in big bites and gulping the drink down. The faster he finished the sooner he was back to work.

"Better." Wufei watched as Duo inhaled the food and quickly placed another sandwich and pop in front of him. He shook his head at the first sign of protest. "No arguments. Eat."

"Fine. But gimmie water this time." He ate the next sandwich a bit slower than the first, managing to give Wufei hateful looks between bites.

Accepting the looks without word he retrieved a bottle of water and put it in front of the braided pilot. "I know I wont be able to get you to sleep, but you have to take a break more often to get something to eat or drink. You're going to run yourself into the ground if you keep up your current pace."

"I know, but every minute is a minute against them." He downed the water and finished his sandwich. "Please let me go back now."

"Only if you agree to break at lunch. Or when the storm makes work impossible." He knew it was probably asking too much, but if Duo wasn't going to look after himself, then Wufei would take it on himself to do it for him. "There are others who need our help, too. It's not just Trowa and Quatre trapped in there."

Duo looked away and bit his lip. He watched Heero working in the distance for a moment and sighed. "I know. But until I can see them, there will be no closure for me, good or bad. Of all the people we've found only 3 have been alive and they were all critical. Every time I find a body I'm so thankful it's not them. Pretty selfish, huh?"

"I'm not the one to make that judgement. Heero and I are both just as grateful that it's not them. But that doesn't me we can simply ignore the others. They would be disappointed to find us worrying about them more than the others who need our help. They know now to care for themselves. They're strong and in excellent health. If anyone could come out of this, they could." Wufei forced a small smirk to his face. "You can always give Trowa a hard time about this being the second time Quatre's put him through an explosion."

Duo laughed and turned back to the chinese pilot. "Quatre does have a knack for almost killing Trowa, doesn't he?" He opened the second drink he'd refused earlier and drank it down, before looking Wufei in the face. "Thank you, I lost myself for a while."

"I know." Wufei felt the smirk spread as he watched the color return to Duo's face. A small roll of thunder rumbled above and he looked up as the rain started to a fall a little harder. "I'm going back to work more. Take another few minutes to breath. Then we'll see what we can do before the storm kicks up full force."

"Naw, I'm done resting. The storm is going to be here soon, I'd rather be useful." He stood up and followed Wufei back towards the site.

* * *

Trowa woke to something wet and cold dripping down his forehead and he jerked awake, wincing in pain. "Quatre?" he spied the blonde with his hands cupped before him.

"Sorry. It's raining. I was trying to catch some of it as it drips down here." He gave the injured pilot a small smile and reached for where his jacket was sitting wadded up under the slow trickle of water. Readjusting it so more water could be absorbed by the fabric, he nodded then cupped a hand to catch the water again. "It's not much, but it's better than nothing. It will help." Quatre held his hand up to Trowa's lips and used the other to help him hold his head up.

Trowa drank what was offered, ignoring the bad taste, even if it was only enough to wet his mouth, it was the best water he'd had in a long time. "Thanks, but you should use it on yourself, you need it more."

"I'll be ok. I've had some. You're the one impaled with a piece of rebar." His hand caught more water and again he offered it to Trowa. "My jacket should absorb some. That should help last us for a little while." Quatre's eyes were dark as he continued to catch as much water as he could, occasionally drinking some himself.

"Right." Trowa watched him for a long time before he declined water. "I'm starting to feel a bit sick." He'd been starving when Quatre's meeting let out, now it felt like his stomach was inside out. The water was making him remember his hunger, and his shoulder ached more than it had before. He moved the fabric away from the bar in his shoulder, studying it for a moment, then closed his eyes. Infection. If they did make it out of here, how badly damaged would his arm be? There was only one solution for gangrene, a solution he couldn't live with.

Quatre had a few more sips of water then looked back at Trowa. His skin tone looked sickly and exhaustion was really starting to show on his face. "Do you want to lay back down?" He'd helped keep the pilot propped up for a bit when the metal was too much to take lying down. But now Trowa looked ready to pass out again.

Trowa smiled at the blonde. "No. That's not neccessary." He frowned suddenly and looked away. "I'm not going to make it through this, Quatre." He listened as the distant sound of thunder rocked the debris around them. If the storm got too bad, it would collapse their shelter. Trowa growled, even nature was against them.

Quatre winced at his words and the sound of the storm overhead. Pressing the button his watch lit up and told him it was now 8:36 PM. The little light that had filtered through the rubble was gone thanks to the clouds above. Surprising as it may seem, he was grateful for it. He didn't have to see the pain it Trowa's face, or the jagged and broken edges of their small prison. He knew he should say something, tell his companion that he was wrong and the others would find them as soon as the storm let up, but he just didn't have the drive anymore.

There had been little sound from above since the end of the initial search. Only the sound of debris settling and the occasional sound of something like a machine. He'd given up using metal to bang around when he only succeeded in bringing a cloud of dust and rubble down on his head. Neither of them had the voice to shout any more. Quatre frowned at the darkness in front of him and listened to the sound of the storm above.

Trowa watched the blonde for a moment then grabbed his arm, pulling him closer. He rested Quatre's head on his chest and wrapped his good arm around the blonde's shoulders. "A daffodil is the sign of unrequited love. It means that you are the only one, and when you around, the sun is always shining. I thought it was an appropriate flower for you."

Quatre let Trowa pull him in, his head resting against the pilot's chest. The words turned over in his mind as he tried to grasp the full meaning of what Trowa was telling him. Cautiously he looked up at those sad green eyes. "I'm sorry I hurt you Trowa. That you had to deal with me complaining and talking about Duo. And the whole time I missed what you were telling me when we talked."

"I just want you to be happy, even if it's with Duo." He shifted a bit, pulling Quatre closer. "Even now, in this place... you're still sunshine." He ran a hand through the blonde hair.

He gave him a small smile. "You always were too kind. Quiet when you should have yelled. Supportive when you should have just told me to stop being stupid." His cheek pressed against Trowa's chest and he felt heat radiate from his body.

"I could say the same about you." He continued to rub his hand through the golden hair. "I seem to have a way of following you into danger. I think you attract it."

"I think you're right." He chuckled to himself at the memory of all the close encounters he remembered between the war and after. "Sorry about that."

Trowa laughed a bit and winced. "Don't apologize. I chase you down every time. I knew better in the war. This time was a surprise." He placed his hand under Quatre's chin and turned his face upwards. "I'd follow you any where."

He looked up into Trowa's eyes and found himself feeling lost in the depth of the emerald green pools. Their space felt suddenly much smaller and he felt the beating of his heart speed up and match the shallow rapid tempo of Trowa's own heartbeat. Searching for what to say, he drew a blank and opened his mouth helplessly; his lips and throat suddenly dry despite the cool water he'd just been sipping.

"I know it's not my place, but I don't have a lot of time left. I'm sorry." Trowa pulled the blonde's face to his, kissing him gently on the lips.

At first Quatre was shocked by Trowa's sudden kiss. There was something gently pleading about it. For a moment he hesitated, contemplating telling Trowa to stop. He was with Duo after all. But he wasn't with Duo. He was trapped in the bottom of the destroyed building with Trowa confessing his feelings. Slowly he wrapped his arm around Trowa and pressed his lips into the kiss.

Trowa pulled back slowly and rested his head on the debris behind him, sighing. "You should rest, Quatre."

"Said the pot to the kettle." He left his arms wrapped around the taller pilot and placed his head against Trowa's chest once more.

"I've been out more than awake since we've been here. Your turn now. Rest, Quatre."

* * *

Quatre shifted. He was too hot and something warm was draped over his shoulders. His mind clawed itself to consciousness and he opened his eyes to see Trowa's head tipped to the side. Carefully he pushed the arm from around his shoulders and sat up. The rain had stopped and things were quiet. He frowned as he looked at Trowa's pale face. The blonde placed a hand and felt the pilot's skin burning beneath his touch. "Allah, Trowa! You're on fire!" He reached for the jacked and wrung some of the cool water onto his forehead. That's when he noticed it. Trowa was no longer wearing his suit jacket and the rebar was lying beside them on ground. "Fucking idiot."

Somehow the pilot had managed to pull the bent metal through and out of his shoulder. The jacket had been wrapped around under his arm and around his neck in an effort to bind off the wound. "I told you don't. Of course you didn't listen." Carefully Quatre undid the bandage job to take a look at the damage Trowa probably did to himself. It took all he had to hold back the bile that rose when he saw the puss-filled, red and swollen wound. It reeked and he had to take a minute before he could look again. Using the rain soaked jacket he wrung water out over the wound, hoping to wash some of the dirt and puss away, before rebinding the jacket around Trowa's shoulder again. He tore the remaining sleeve from his jacket and draped the soaked fabric across Trowa's forehead. All that was left was to watch the pilot sleep, willing his breathing to continue and the fever to break soon.

"You're mad." The voice was a strained whisper as Trowa lifted his head up from the awkward angle it rested in.

Quatre looked up at the sound of Trowa's voice, thankful that he was awake. "You took it out. And your shoulder is infected."

"I could hear you... like you were calling me. I always can." Trowa licked his lips, tasting the dried blood. He'd bit down on his lower lip when removing the bar, he didn't want to wake the blonde. "It's been infected. I can rest easier now."

He tried, but he couldn't stay angry at him. Scooting back he pressed his back against the edge of their shelter and looked at Trowa's legs, still trapped under the debris from the fall. He hugged his knees to his chest and let his head rest against a piece of cement. "Keep that fabric on your forehead. We need to keep your fever down."

Trowa managed a weak nod before his head dropped again.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**We do not own or profit from Gundam Wing. For who could love Dorothy's eyebrows?

**Authors:**Foxy Mcgee and Cltcmistress

* * *

"Can I have your attention? Everyone, please listen up!" The fire chief in charge of rescue operations stood on a table looking over the groups of volunteers clustered around him. "I need you all to listen. I know there's a lot yet to be done, but we have to rearrange duties a bit. It's been about five days. I know this is hard, but at this point we need to start shifting our efforts to clean up and recovery. I want you all to still be aware of any signs of bodies. But we're going to start bringing in the machinery to help moving the rubble. This means ya'll need to listen up and be aware of any instability in what you're standing on. So be careful out there and let's get this taken care of. Take breaks and watch out for each other. Enough lives have already been lost, we don't want to add to the toll." His face dropped with the faces of many of the volunteers around him as he stepped down, put his hardhat back on his head and turned to make his way to the site.

"No. No, no, NO!" Duo started frantically pulling debris and rubble from the pile. "No fucking way. Jesus Christ!" He pulled his hand back and glared at the cut left behind from something in the pile, but immediately began to pull more rubble out, mumbling quietly to himself, a distant look in his eyes.

Wufei and Heero turned and each took hold of one of Duo's arms. "Duo, stop! You've already hurt yourself." Heero stumbled back and glared at the braided pilot when he shrugged him off and pushed him away. Wufei growled as his hand wrapped firmly around the wrist of Duo's injured hand. "Maxwell. Stop it."

"NO!" His voice cracked as he jerked his arm away from Wufei, spinning to face the other two pilots. "Just back the fuck off! If you hadn't keep pressing me to stop we could've made more progress, just leave me the fuck alone." Duo tore his arm free from Wufei's grip and went back to pulling chunks of rock. He was breathing heavily, and a small sob escaped him as he dug back into the debris.

"Maxwell, there's nothing more you could have done. Even without your breaks." He took hold of Duo's wrist again, giving Heero a look to leave them alone. "Duo. One man cannot move a mountain."

"Don't give me that bullshit, I don't fucking care." Duo tugged on his arm, finally going back to work one armed as Wufei held the other. "Leave me alone."

"Duo you're going to hurt yourself. Then you'll be no good to anyone." Wufei moved to squat infront of Duo, keeping one hand firmly on his wrist as he reached out to take hold of the other. "Look at me."

Duo lifted his eye's to meet Wufei's as tears started to slide down his cheeks. "I don't care! I won't give up."

"It's been five days."

"No." Duo slammed his free fist into Wufei's chest as another sob escaped him. "You're giving up, just like that?" He hit Wufei again.

He saw the hands fly at him, but barely felt the impact. There was no menace behind it. Just a physical outreach of emotion. "It's been five days. Two days since the last survivor and since the last sounds of tapping." He wished there was something else he could say, some way to make it easier. But denying the truth was only going to make it harder when they did find them. "I'm not giving up. I still hope to find them. But you have to be realistic. Working yourself in a frenzy and getting yourself hurt," once again he took hold of Duo's injured hand, "isn't going to help anyone."

"They're still alive!" Duo hit Wufei again, chanting over and over to himself as he hit the chinese pilot. Finally he dropped his fists and fell forward onto the chinese pilot's shoulder as another sob escaped him. All the pent up emotions and frustration finally pushed through his mind and Duo felt the tears fall as he hugged onto Wufei. "Take me away from here, I can't look at it any more." It was a whisper as he buried his face against the other pilot's chest.

Wufei wrapped his arms around Duo and held him until his sobs slowed. Finally he scooped the pilots limp body up and carried him back to the encampment. He deposited him on a cot in one of the tents and draped a blanket over him. "Get some rest. Do you want me to stay here, or go back to work with the others?" Idly, he brushed his hands over the chestnut hair and watched the tears continue to run from Duo's eyes.

"Stay, but they need you more, so go."

He sat next to him and leaned so his arm rested on the other side of Duo's cot. "I'll stay till you fall asleep. Then I'll go work."

Duo smiled, then turned his face away. "You must think I'm weak, huh?"

"I think you're one of the strongest here for holding on and pushing yourself for as long as you have." Gently, his other hand brushed the bangs from the pilot's face. "I think you hold yourself together and are so strong for others, that you need the chance to be the one taken care of for a change."

Duo turned his face away from Wufei's again and curled into a ball. "I'd rather be the stronger one." He closed his eyes as he wiped away what tears were left.

Wufei stood and looked down at Duo's huddled form on the cot. He looked so much like a child the Chinese pilot had to take a deep breath. "Everyone needs someone to care for them. Especially someone like you who cares so much for everyone else." He tucked the blanket around Duo's shoulders and left to join Heero back at the site.

* * *

Trowa watched the blonde form in front of him briefly. Quatre had fallen asleep and didn't show any signs of waking soon. They were on the fifth day of being trapped in their small prison with no sound from the outside world and soon the rescue attempts would stop, if they hadn't already. It was possible they could be crushed under the debris, which had settled a few more times and rained dust down on his head.

One of the last times some of rubble around them shifted and Trowa was able to pry his legs free. They were bruised badly and crushed, but he didn't think they were broken. He managed to pull himself up towards the blonde removing the gun from the back waist band of his pants as he moved. He was dying, he knew it -even if Quatre said otherwise, the infection and blood loss was too much on his body, but the dehydration would be the worse. Even the rain water had dried quickly - too quickly and their prison was warm.

He didn't want the blonde to die that way, dehydration was a horrible way to die. That or starvation. They hadn't talked about food or their hunger - silent agreement - but he could tell the blonde was at his limit, curled into a ball with his hands clutching his stomach. It had went past Trowa that he'd vomited from hunger on more then occasion, when he thought the taller pilot was asleep, but there was simply nothing in their bodies to push out. One shot. One shot to the head and he would be gone.

He moved as silent as possible and held the gun up to Quatre's forehead, his hand shaking badly as he did so. Maybe if he had enough strength left, he could use another bullet on himself. He studied Quatre again and shook his head, he wouldn't let him die this way. Trowa began to squeeze the trigger as a small noise echoed through the debris around him and he froze. Voices? Did he hear shouting or was it the fever and entrapment getting to him? He looked up, studying the debris above him, waiting for something, anything to happen again, but he didn't lower his gun from Quatre's head.

Something startled him in his sleep. Quatre woke and opened his eyes to a nightmare. The barrel of Trowa's gun shook in front of his face. He jerked back and felt his head connect with cement. "Tro-" He stopped when he noticed Trowa wasn't looking at him. His eyes were looking up. A small amount of dust shifted and fell from above. "What are you doing?" He sat up and moved away from the end of the gun. Where had that come from and how did he get his legs loose?

Trowa held up a hand indicated silence as a noise sounded overhead again. He dropped his arm and his eyes met Quatre's. "Do you hear?"

The blonde listened and heard voices distantly above them. He looked up and then back to Trowa. "We have to make noise." He scrambled for a piece of rebar and started knocking it against anything he could. "We're down here! HEY!"

Trowa had other plans. He aimed the gun into the debris, making sure he ricochet wouldn't hit him, Quatre, or their rescuers and fired one time.

"Frank! Hey, get over hear I think I heard something. Tell them to cut that engine." The rescue worker waved off some of the other workers near him and knelt down to listen closely. Using a piece of cement he tapped a rhythm out on the debris and waited.

Quatre stared at Trowa and opened his mouth to say something when he heard the noise pause. A moment later the sound of tapping drifted down. His eyes lit up and he tapped out an SOS with the rebar. "We're here," his voice choked out. He tried again, but his throat was just too raw. "Help." He tapped the message three more times and waited.

Trowa reach up and took the bar away from Quatre hitting much harder with it, continuing the SOS. "I could fire the gun again." He glanced at Quatre.

"You might hit someone with a ricochet." He reached for the bar. "Give me that. You shouldn't be doing that."

"Well if I hit them, they'll know for sure." He released the bar and sat back as the noise from above began to grow louder. He studied Quatre for a minute before his vision started to blur. He reach out to grab Quatre's arm, but his hand dropped before he could reach the blonde and he fell with it.

"Trowa!" Quatre watched as the pilot collapsed. He scooted over and cradled his head in his lap. "Hold on just a little longer. Please Trowa, just hold on."

Wufei looked up at the sound of shouting and glanced at Heero. All he needed was the nod and they were both scrambling over to the source of the commotion. "What is it? Did they find something?" Heero grabbed the arm of the nearest worker who looked at him. "They think they heard something." He froze and looked back to Wufei who returned the same shocked expression. "Should I get Duo?" The Chinese pilot half turned, ready to go get him. "Or should we wait till we know what it really is?"

"Go." Heero turned back to the worker. "Start digging." He barked as he kneeled and started moving debris.

Wufei turned and scrambled down the pile, running for the tent. "Duo." He skittered to a stop beside the pilot's cot and shook his sleeping form. He'd finally agreed to getting some rest a few hours ago and he felt marginally guilty for having to disturb those precious hours of rest. "Wake up."

Duo shot up as soon as Wufei touched him, eyes wide. "What?" He looked around before stumbling off the cot.

"Don't get too worked up. But one of the workers thinks they heard something." He knew Duo would would be outta there in a moment so he turned and started for the site already.

Quatre hugged his arms around Trowa's form as he leaned back and let his head rest against the cement. They were coming. His eyes fluttered as he looked up and watched. He was so tired, but he had to wait. He had to watch over Trowa. "Hold on. They're coming. They're coming for us."

Duo rushed past Wufei, heading to the site where Heero was already digging, he was silent as he kneeled next to him, joining in the removal of debris. After a moment, Heero stopped working to tap out an a message, hoping that whoever was below could hear it, and if that someone was a gundam pilot, they could understand it.

Quatre let his mind drift as they waited. He listened to the sounds of rubble moving above. A tapping sound drifted down and at first he thought it was some of the same sounds he'd been hearing. Then he started to recognize the pattern. At least Heero was still up there. Using the rebar he tapped out his response. "Down here."

Kneeling beside Duo and Heero, Wufei started to work with them and several other rescue workers to clear the debris. They labored for another two hours clearing a small hole at the top, trying to work down closer to the source of the tapping.

When the hole was large enough for a small body, Heero leaned over the edge and dropped through, kneeling next to Quatre.

Quatre's head lolled to the side and he cracked open one eye to look at who was there. He'd lost the energy to keep tapping and had settled for holding on to Trowa, listening to his shallow breathing and just waiting. Mustering up a small smirk he looked at Heero. "About time." His voice came out in barely a whisper as he looked down at Trowa. "Hey. Wake up. It's Heero."

Wufei leaned over the edge and dropped a rope and water down to Heero before looking at Duo. "It's them."

Duo looked relieved before he started digging again. "Let's get them out."

Heero knelt and handed the water to Quatre, then took Trowa from his arms. "Wufei! I'm bringing Trowa first, get a medic ready!" He pulled Trowa up with him to the edge of the hole where Duo leaned over and grabbed onto him under the arms, pulling him up as Heero disappeared back to Quatre.

Wufei signalled the medic team already on it's way. Quickly, they had him strapped to a backboard and were already assessing his vitals. "I'll go with him." He put a hand on Duo's shoulder as the next team of medics arrived and he turned to follow Trowa down to the camp. When he saw Trowa being lifted from the hole, he knew it wasn't good. The smell of dirt was overwhelmed by the smell of infection and it was obvious the pilot was fevered and seriously injured on top of the dehydration.

Quatre dropped his head back against the cement. He was just so tired. And Trowa was going to be ok. He could sleep. Yes. Sleep sounded good.

"Quatre ." Heero turned to the blonde. "Wake up." He pulled Quatre to his feet and held the water to his lips, allowing him small sips. "Ready Duo?"

"Ready." Duo lowered himself over the edge in time to hook his arm's under the blonde's and pull him up, Heero following closely behind him. "Quatre?" Duo hugged him close as the EMTs got their gear ready and then he helped carry him down towards the waiting ambulance, Heero right behind them.

* * *

Quatre nibbled at the jello. He woke up about an hour ago to Duo practically nose to nose with him, watching his breathing. Sitting up carefully he held the cup of jello in his hand and took a few bites when he remembered to. It was all he could handle at the moment. He felt better since the IVs started pumping fluids and such into his system, but the thought of eating anything more than just a cup of jello nauseated him.

Wufei paced the room and Heero sat silently watching the clock as they waited to hear word from Trowa. The doctors sent him straight for surgery when he arrived at the hospital. The last they heard, things weren't good. The pilot was unresponsive and the injuries to his shoulder and back were extensive. Blood loss had been significant and that was as far as the doctor would tell them. Heero had finally been able to convince the staff to put the two injured pilots in the same room. Quatre didn't consider how that happened. He was just worried about Trowa's condition.

The door opened as the nurse and doctor wheeled in a bed with IVs attached. The nurse began hooking up monitors and testing fluids as the doctor turned to the other four in the room. "Catherine Bloom was listed as next of kin, but we couldn't contact her. Mr. Winner you were second contact. Is it alright if I discuss his condition with all of you?" He turned to Quatre, looking for permission to continue.

Wufei halted his pacing when the doctor entered and watched the bed as the nurse worked. "Yes, please do. How is he? Is he going to be ok?" He dropped the jello on the table and sat up, anxiously waiting the doctor's response.

"We aren't sure. At this point it's up to his body." The doctor studied the clipboard before turning back to Quatre. "His wounds were extensive, more than we realized, honestly I'm not sure how he even was awake enough to talk to you, with all the trauma. He should be dead. Aside from his physical wounds Mr. Barton has severe sepsis, which is an infection in the blood stream." He paused to look at the four before he continued. "We have given him fluids and antibiotics, but if he doesn't pull through it could lead to organ failure. If Mr. Barton does wake up, he's going to need physical therapy to help with his legs and arm, if he is able to keep it. We did our best during surgery, but the infection was very advanced. All we can do now is wait."

Quatre felt the tears hit his hands before he realized he was already crying. He clenched his jaw as he listened to the doctors words. He looked over to Trowa's bed, at the feeding tube and the IVs. The slow rise and fall of his chest with the machine and the beeping of the monitor served as the only sign of life in the still body. Absently, he nodded to the doctor. "Just let us know. Whatever it takes, it's covered."

Wufei sat next to Heero, his eyes shifting from Quatre, to Duo, to Trowa and back to Quatre. He nodded along with Quatre's words. "If there's anything we can do to help, we'll do it." Heero stood. "Hn. I'm going to work. I want to know who did this." He gave Trowa a look over before leaving the room.

The doctor watched as Heero left, then turned back to Quatre. "Mr. Winner, your friend may not wake up. I would suggest you all make your peace with him." He checked Quatre over before turning. "I'll be back to check on him in a few hours." He left with the nurse following quietly behind him.

Quatre looked at Trowa's still form and felt the tears continue down his cheeks. "Help me up." He pushed himself up away from the bed and carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

Duo stayed silent as he helped the blonde on his feet and steadied him. Wufei took Quatre's other arm and they helped him walk towards the other bed.

"Thank you." With their help he managed to get across the room to Trowa's bed and sit on the edge. Using one hand on the IV cart to hold himself steady he leaned down over his head. He was careful not to disturb the tubes and lines running from the machines to the sleeping form. It was hard considering they had him resting on his side to keep pressure off the right shoulder. Leaning down he whispered in Trowa's ear. "Don't you dare quit on me. You understand me Trowa? Don't stop breathing." He sat up and glared at the monitors, willing the beeping to continue, to get stronger.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**We do not own or profit from Gundam Wing. For who could love Dorothy's eyebrows?

**Warnings: Quatre and Duo both have there share of being an asshole this chapter. Future warning, this fic will get dark as they both get a lot worse, but don't you worry, fluff will be here, too. **

**Authors:**Foxy Mcgee and Cltcmistress

* * *

He was nameless again, but this time he welcomed it, like the warmth that surrounded him. Here there was no pain, no memories, just warmth and acceptance. He wanted to stay here forever, stay and sink into it. He could let go and just rest.

A voice pierced the darkness and he could feel it... it was sad, familiar. He'd heard it call him before, was he the cause of this sadness? There was something he'd left behind, something to take care of... He wanted to hear the voice again...

Quatre watched the monitors. Did the heart rate just pick up a bit? "Trowa? Do you hear me?" He glanced at the monitor and looked back at the pilot. Leaning over him again he spoke into his ear a little louder. "You fight this. You've survived worse before. You're going to survive this. So don't you dare quit breathing on me now. Not ever. You keep breathing. Understand that?" He stopped when his voice broke on the tears still streaming down his face. Sitting up again, he dropped his feet to the floor and pushed the others' hands away. Wufei scowled at him, but bit back his words at the look of determination on the blonde's face. Quatre grit his teeth and made his way around the end of the bed to behind Trowa's back. Climbing up he sat on the bed and placed one hand on the sleeping pilot's shoulder.

Duo got an odd look on his face, then turned to look at the door. "I'm gonna go get coffee... I'll be back." He was out the door before anyone could say something to him.

Quatre glanced at Wufei before resuming his watch on the comatose Trowa. The Chinese pilot watched Duo leave the room. "I'll go with him. We'll be back in a few." His eyes rested on the back of Quatre's head for a moment, then turned and left, pulling the door shut behind him.

Wufei slipped into the waiting room where Duo was flopped in a chair next to the coffee pot. "Mind if I join you?"

"I don't care." Duo leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

He took a seat across from the braided pilot and poured himself a cup of coffee. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." He shifted enough to stretch his feet out in front of him, tapping one foot on the floor.

He noted Duo's empty hands as he took a sip of the drink. "I thought you were getting some coffee."

He opened one eye to stare at Wufei before closing it again. "Aren't you just observant?" He crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot a little harder.

"And you're upset." Wufei took another sip then put the cup down on the table. "Talk."

Duo lifted his head from the back of the chair to look at Wufei. "Why do you care if I'm upset or not?"

"Because just this morning you were happy to have finally found Quatre and Trowa. You were ecstatic they were alive. Now you look like you spent the day at a funeral."

"I almost did." He looked at the coffee pot and sighed. "It's nothing."

"Nothing doesn't walk out of the room like hell was on his heels." Wufei folded his arms across his chest and studied the braided pilot. "I think you were easier to deal with when you were frenzied and digging."

"Maybe I was." Duo sat up and leaned towards Wufei. "You wouldn't want to know what's bothering me."

He leaned forward, dark eyes meeting violet. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. But if it makes you feel better to talk rather than keeping it bottled in, then I will listen."

"If your phone display is any indication, it's a topic you'd rather not discuss." Duo was studying the floor again.

"If my phone display was an indication of anything, it would be that I'm concerned and willing to hear you out." He stood and refilled his cup. "I'm going to go back and check on Quatre and Trowa."

"You see it to, you just won't say anything until I do."

He paused at the door and looked back. "I see you tearing yourself to pieces over something you haven't discussed with him yet. I'm in no position to say anything until you two have talked."

"I've kept a secret since the war." He turned to look back at Wufei.

"And I suppose you'll continue to keep it for some time. You've already indicated I'm not the one you want to share with."

"I'm not so stupid I can't see where someones heart lies." He dropped his eyes back to the floor.

Wufei stepped back into the room and took his seat again. "Whose heart are we talking about?"

"Pick one."

"There are a number I can choose from at the moment. But you are the one talking and I'm the one listening. Why don't you tell me what you feel like talking about?"

"I don't know, I'm confused. Who knew so much could happen in a week? Or even a day?" He ran a hand though his bangs.

"I'll make the assumption at this point you're referring to Quatre." He leaned forward and looked at Duo closely. "Are you so sure things have changed? They were each totally dependent on the other for survival and companionship for five days. In a hole much smaller than any solitary cell we've been in. That's bound to create a connection. Particularly with someone as sensitive as Quatre is to the needs of those around him. They've been out of that hole for less than 24 hours at this point. Did you expect him to wrap his arms around your neck and swoon like some damsel in distress?"

"No, but he hasn't said anything to me. Nothing. He spoke to you two."

"He said he was tired and that he needed help. He spoke openly to the room in that case. Why don't you try initiating the talk?"

"I will, when he's rested." Duo leaned back and studied Wufei. "I just need a break for a while." He looked away.

"A break from what, though?" Wufei watched Duo mull over his thoughts then sighed. "I apologize. It's not my place to pry." After a moment he stood again and returned to the door. "When you're sorted out, come back to the room. Don't forget the coffee."

_'A break from seeing him like that with Trowa.' _Duo nodded, grabbing some coffee and following Wufei back into the room.

* * *

Quatre shifted again. Wufei had found him an extra pillow before he left to help Heero. But he still couldn't get comfortable. Finally, he curled into the fetal position near the head of his bed facing Trowa. His eyes watched the line on the heart monitor blipped across the screen. He watched the shallow rise and fall of the pilot's chest. He watched and waited. His eyes remained locked on Trowa's still body as his hands idly fiddled with his prayer necklace.

Duo glanced at Quatre, then back into his now cold coffee. He hadn't bothered to touch it, he didn't want it anyway. He wanted to say something, anything to the blonde, but the look on Quatre's face kept him silent. He rose slowly and tossed his coffee in the trashcan and considered leaving, not that Quatre would notice if he did.

The nurse entered the room, stepping around Duo and heading for Trowa's bed, stopping when she saw the two occupants. "Mr. Winner! What are youy doing out of bed and off your IV?" She placed both hands on her hips and frowned.

"I'm watching him." He didn't lift his eyes from Trowa, but raised his arm and tugged on the line connecting him to the IV cart. "And I brought my IV with me."

"Well you can march your butt right back over to your bed and park it." She gave him a no nonsense look.

"I'm watching him."

"Well watch him from your own bed or I'll have him moved back to the ICU." She crossed her arms. "Now scoot Mister."

"Hm." He scowled at her for a moment before pushing himself upward and swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. His hand gripped the IV cart and he trudged his way back to his own bed.

Duo started forward to help, but stopped as Quatre stormed past. The nurse smiled and started checking over Trowa's vital signs.

Quatre climbed back into his own bed, resuming the fetal position facing Trowa. His hand returned to his necklace and he mumbled the prayer to himself as he watched the nurse check over everything.

Duo dropped back down into his chair, arms crossed, as he glared at the floor in front of him, ignoring when the nurse passed by him to check on Quatre. Once satisfied she turned and left the room, pausing long enough to give Quatre a look before she left.

The blonde continued to murmur the prayer, still watching Trowa from across the room. His eyes never left the pilot. He didn't even register when the nurse left and the room was quiet, except for the beeping of the monitors and the sound of the respirator pumping.

"Would you prefer I just left?" Duo glanced at the blonde.

"What?" He looked up at the sound of Duo's voice. Hadn't he gone with Wufei earlier?

"Do you want me to go?"

Quatre looked at him confused for a moment. "Why would I want you to leave?"

"Why would you want me to stay?"

"Because I want you here."

"Really?" Duo glanced back down at the floor.

"What's wrong, Duo?" He sat up, glanced at Trowa then watched the braided pilot's face. "Why would you ask that?"

"You didn't notice I was here."

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried. It's my fault he's like this, after all." Quatre flinched and looked over to Trowa again.

"Yeah, but we're all here with you. You don't have to worry alone." He looked back up at Quatre.

His eyes turned to look at Duo again. "I can't help it. I just feel so bad for what I've done to him. It's my fault and there's nothing I can do to fix it."

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Duo walked over to the bed and smiled down at Quatre. "Trowa will pull through. You'll see."

"The doctor didn't seem to think so." He looked up at Duo hesitantly before his eyes drifted once more to Trowa.

"The odds are always against us, it's when we do our best. He looks better than he did when we found him and he's definitely not getting worse. He'll get through this." He looked down at Quatre's hand, but kept his firmly at his side.

"Allah, let it be so." He chewed his lip and shifted to look at Duo again. "Something else is bothering you."

"I just haven't had much sleep, don't worry about it." He smiled. "It's starting to catch up with me."

"You suck at lying, Duo."

Duo gave him a shocked look. "I'm not lying... I'm just burnt out. After I get sleep I'll be better."

"Hmm. You were angry earlier. Your eyes were dark when you asked if I wanted you here." He shook his head. "Maybe I'm just tired."

"I felt like I was in your way... I'm not sure if it was anger or just me being confused." He looked down to his feet. "I still feel like there is a gap between us."

Quatre bit his lip. There was some truth to Duo's words, and hearing them was hard to swallow. There was a gap between them. It was one that he himself hadn't been aware of until he'd been trapped down in that hole with Trowa. "Still? You felt one before?"

"Not until after we..." He trailed off and bit his lip.

"But you have since then?" His eyes dropped to his own feet and he shifted them under the cover of the blanket. He rested his hands in his lap and fiddled with a stray thread.

"I didn't really notice it until just now. It was like you were distant then, but once we got here, it was hard to miss." Duo cocked his head to the side. "What happened?"

He flinched again. "Something. Nothing. Whatever, forget it. We're both tired and worried and just need some sleep."

"What is it? Something or nothing?" He looked at the floor before looking up at Quatre. "I won't be mad, just tell me."

"Why did it take you so long to decide how you felt?"

"Answer the question, Quatre." Duo crossed his arms.

"I could tell you the same thing." He tugged again at the string, frowning when he met resistance.

"Then answer mine first and I'll answer yours."

Quatre closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. "Trowa kissed me." He waited for Duo's reaction, not sure if he wanted him to yell or be calm in his response.

Duo closed his eyes and let out the breath he'd been holding. "Okay." He opened his eyes again, looking straight at Quatre. "I'm not mad. I can... understand the circumstances. But I'm not happy about it, either. Was that it?"

"I returned the kiss."

Duo backed away from the bed and fell back into his chair. "Okay." He grabbed the end of his braid and ran it over his other hand as he thought. "I... don't really know what to say."

The blonde looked up and felt his chest twinge at the sight of Duo. "Say something. Anything." His eyes followed the end of the braid, up and to where Duo's eyes were hidden by his bangs.

"I don't know what to say. I can't be mad, I understand, but it really hurts." Duo paused in his actions.

"I'm sorry. He- We- I didn't plan on it. We were talking. And he was so hurt. We didn't think we were going to make it out of that hole, Duo." He watched the pilot, waiting for it to sink in: for the yelling and screaming to start. Truth be told it would be easier if Duo would yell at him. This quiet struggle was harder to handle.

"I know." Duo kept his head down as he thought. "I..." He went back to playing with the braid. "I don't have anything else to say about it."

"Then answer my question."

"It didn't take me all that time to realize it. I knew it for a while, I just needed time to say it."

"How long did you know?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to know. If you don't mind." He watched, waiting. "Please?"

"Before we went camping." He lifted his head a little, staring at the foot of the bed, but not looking at Quatre.

"Hm." And after all the pressure of the trip he still hadn't acted on it. In fact he'd gone so far as to torment Quatre the whole weekend.

He glanced at Quatre then. "You hadn't said anything either, I thought you'd laugh if I told you."

His jaw dropped slightly. "I couldn't laugh at you for that, Duo. I didn't think you wanted me to say it."

"Well, I did." He looked back down at the floor. "That doesn't matter now, it's been said."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Would you stop it? Just stop with this understanding and calm acceptance. Please. Yell, shout, throw a chair. Do something. Don't just sit there. I can't take it."

"That's a lot of talk." Duo looked up at him. "What do you want me to do? Curse Trowa? Do you want me to act like a child and call you names? Point out the fact that you tried to hide it and lie about it?"

"I didn't lie about it. I just didn't want to hurt you. I don't know what I want. Just not this easy Accepting-of-Everything Duo that's sitting in front of me." He grit his teeth and felt his hands grip the blanket. "I don't know what I want. Forget I said it."

"I can't really forget it." He leaned forward and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't even want to think about it, honestly. What the fuck, Quatre?"

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should just get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow or something." He lay back down and curled up again, facing Trowa's bed. Biting his lip he watched the machines and fiddled with the necklace again.

"I don't even know you any more." Duo stood slowly and headed for the door.

"Don't go."

"Why, so I can sit here and watch you stare at Trowa all night while you question my every movement?"

"Did you even think twice about him when that building blew? Or were you only freaked out by the fact that your supposed curse on people came through and I was dead?" He sat up and glared at Duo. Dropping his feet on the floor he stood and leaned against his bed to steady himself.

Duo turned so fast his braid whirled in an arch behind him and he stomped towards Quatre, stopping just out of arm's length. "I worried about both of you!" He glared. "I care about Trowa and was just as worried about him, I can't even believe you'd say that!" Duo clenched his fists. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What about you? You sit here and just take what I'm saying without a word. No argument whatsoever. Where's your fight? Where's the attitude you normally have waiting on the tip of your tongue. You're just sitting back and letting me tell you Trowa kissed me and that you're not happy. But you can't be mad. Well, you have to be something. So what is it?" Quatre clutched at the the IV cart and took a step forward. "This whole time you hovered over me. You watched me while I was unconscious. But you haven't spared a glance at him. He saved my life, Duo. In more than one way. And you are more worried about me being distant with you? I was trapped in a hole with Trowa impaled on a piece of rebar. His legs were trapped under the debris. We were alone for five days. Five days of nothing but the dark to keep us company. And our thoughts. Forgive me if I'm a bit out of sorts

"Actually, I did see Trowa, while you were sleeping." Duo crossed his arms. "As for you, I have a lot of something. It's called pain and you seem to have fun dragging me through it. What the fuck do you want me to do? Go up against Trowa? Fight you? Done is done, Quatre." He shook his head. "I don't know why you are doing this, dragging this out into some fight... why are you putting us through this? You wanting out of it that bad?I haven't been doting on you! I've spent the last several hours of my life watching you lay with Trowa, you didn't even know I was in the room or what the fuck I was even doing."

"That's not fair." He felt the tears come to the surface, but he blinked them away. "He needs us right now. All of us. And after what he did for me I feel like I owe him at least something." Quatre took two more cautious steps forward till he was right in front of Duo. "I'm not trying to push you away. What if I do want you to fight? What if I want to know what you said before that explosion was true? You told me whatever it took. Well Duo, you've talked the talk. Here's your chance to walk the walk."

Duo's tension drained from him as he stared at Quatre, his face softening. "I meant what I said. Who do you want me to fight Quatre? You? Trowa? Myself? All you have to do is ask and I'd give you anything you want."

He shook his head and looked at his feet. "I'm not going to tell you what to do. That's not my place. That's not what I want anyways. If I wanted someone to bow to my every whim I wouldn't have fallen for you in the first place."

Duo reach out to grab Quatre, but stopped inches from his shoulders. "I could just shake you!" He growled and dropped his arms. "You want me to fight, I agree to fight for you. But I'd give you anything you wanted because that's what I want, not because I want to bow to your whims! Do you have to twist everything I say?" He pressed a hand to his forehead and rubbed. "Dammit, Quatre."

"Who says I have to be twisting it? At least now you're doing more than just moping. Go ahead. Shake me. Hit me." Blue eyes met violet in a challenge. His hand released its grip on the IV cart and he held them to his sides. "Do it."

Duo reach a hand out, pausing right before he touched Quatre, then slowly ran his knuckles down the blonde's cheek. "What happened to my sweet little Quatre? Who are you?" He let his hand drop.

Quatre closed his eyes and leaned his cheek into the touch. "I think he got lost in the rubble. I don't know who I am." Using the IV cart as his crutch he turned and made his way back to his bed. He sat down and stared at his feet. "I don't know."

Duo followed him and grabbed his face, turning it roughly towards him, where he held it still in a tight grip. He studied Quatre's eyes for a minute before leaning close, his lips not quite touching the blonde's. "You love him, don't you?" He stared into the blue eyes before him. "If you want me to fight, I could claim you, I could force my love on you, right here." He tightened his grip even more. "If that's what it takes to claim your heart..." His other hand pulled the necklace off Quatre's neck and he smiled at the fear that passed over the blonde's features. "Then I don't want it." He flung the necklace down as he pressed his lips to Quatre's. "I hate this thing you've become. But I can't stop loving you. If you need to be with him to make a decision, I'll wait. Fuck him, too. Maybe you'll spare Trowa the dagger through the heart." He let go of the stunned blonde and turned away, not looking back as the door closed behind him.

If he thought the small space in the debris has been lonely, he was sadly mistaken. The finality with which Duo walked out that door was like a knife in his gut. After a few shaky breaths, Quatre recovered enough to look where Duo tossed his Christmas present. He wasn't sure which hurt worse. The fact Duo had simply ripped it from him and walked out. Or that he knew with a frightening amount of certainty that the person who walked out that door wasn't Duo. He'd just had a brush with Shinigami. Quatre rubbed his jaw, certain there would be bruises later from where his fingers had gripped his face, and stepped down from the bed. Kneeling, he lifted the silver chain and pendent, watching the prayer turn to reveal the inscription "For Quat" on the other side. He felt his throat close as he stood and placed the necklace on the bedside table before climbing back under the blankets. It took all his energy to steady his breathing and hold back the flood of tears. Curling into himself as small as he could, he rolled over and faced the wall. After some time, he found he couldn't sleep. Rolling again he resumed his earlier position of watching Trowa's monitors. Mercifully, sleep came quickly, and without dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**We do not own or profit from Gundam Wing. For who could love Dorothy's eyebrows?

**Warnings: This chapter and the next few will be dark. We can't help it. It's how they asked us to write them out. Will return to the fluff, so don't you worry. ;)**

**Authors:**Foxy Mcgee and Cltcmistress

* * *

The door opened as Duo let himself in the room, his eyes directly on Quatre's as he entered. It seemed the blonde had just woke up and his eyes widened. Duo smiled, there was no humor to it, just an unusual calmness as he stood at the foot of the bed, starting down at Quatre.

Quatre scooted back so he was sitting up and facing Duo. The look on his face chilled him to the core. But it was still a smile, and that was more than he deserved at the moment. "Duo. About last night..."

Duo came to the side of the bed, his gaze never leaving Quatre's. "What about last night?"

"I'm sorry. I said some things I shouldn't have said." He shifted so he could meet Duo's eyes straight on. "I don't know what came over me. Please, forgive me?"

"You weren't so sorry last night."

He flinched and looked away. "I was wrong."

Duo put a finger under the blonde's chin pulling his face back. "What changed your mind?"

"You. I don't want you to leave me." He bit his lip. "When you walked out that door it was like you walked out on me. I didn't like it. I want you back, Duo."

"Are you sure that's what it was? Or did you taste something else you liked?" He raised an eyebrow.

His eyes flickered back and forth between Duo's eyes and the broken necklace still lying by the bed. "No. Yes. Both?"

"What do you really want from me Quatre?" Duo leaned in closer to him. "Who is it you want back?"

Quatre felt himself pulled forward by the intoxicating purr of that voice. "I want you..."

"Your words are pretty, but they come with a price, don't they?" He put a hand on the blonde's cheek.

He felt his heart pounding in his chest at the touch on his cheek. Taking a shaky breath he stared into those deep violet eyes and felt himself falling into the darkness they held. "Please. I need you."

Duo felt something inside of him crack at Quatre's words. He'd chosen. Shinigami. He was in love with death, not Duo. He told Quatre anything, he'd give him anything and he would. With a growl Duo grabbed Quatre's hair and pulled his head back. He ran a finger over the bruise that had formed on his chin. "Purple looks good on you." He pressed his lips to the blonde's as something inside him finally broke.

Quatre's breath caught in his throat at the force of the kiss. There was something savage behind it that he didn't know Duo was capable of. His words sent shivers down his spine and he found all he wanted was more. He needed more of it. He craved the rough tenor of his voice and the harsh hands on him. He groaned into the kiss and pressed himself closer to the braided pilot's body.

He felt Quatre respond and grabbed both wrists, pinning the pilot to the bed as he climbed on, lowering himself over Quatre's hips. "What do you want?" He whispered against the blonde's ear as he grazed his teeth over it.

Quatre shuddered again at the sound of that voice. He closed his eyes and whimpered. "I need you. Please."

"I want to hear you beg, until I'm done with you." He growled as he forced the blonde's arms tighter against the bed. "I just want to hear you cry, and it's going to hurt." He whispered.

* * *

Wufei knocked on the door and entered. "Heero said he'll be by later. He's on to something he thinks." He looked at Trowa still unresponsive on the bed before looking at Quatre. The blonde's hair was a mess and his eyes were puffy and swollen. On closer inspection he noticed the beginnings of a purple bruiseon his cheeks. Glancing at Duo he saw the braided pilot perched on the end of the bed with a grin like the cheshire cat. He narrowed his eyes and looked back at Quatre who suddenly refused to look at him. "Have trouble sleeping last night?"

Quatre glanced to where Duo sat at the end of his bed, then back to Wufei. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He flashed the Chinese pilot a smile and hugged his knees to his chest. Wufei scowled, but chose to turn the conversation elsewhere. "How's he doing? Anything yet?" Quatre shook his head then turned to stare at Duo once more. The two pilots smiled at each other, not the affectionate smile they use to share, whatever passed between them sent cold chills down Wufei's spine.

Duo stood, and leaned over the blonde with his back to Wufei. With a smirk, he zipped his fly before leaning in to give Quatre a gentle kiss on the lips.

Quatre smiled at Duo and returned the kiss before looking at Wufei still standing at the end of Trowa's bed. "No, nothing yet." His face faltered a fraction as he looked over to the sleeping pilot. "The doctor should be by again soon though to check on him." He shifted in his bed and sat up a little more. The Chinese pilot nodded and looked back to Duo. "Mind if I talk with you a moment?"

Duo ran a hand gently over the bruise on the blonde's face, before leaning over again, whispering in his ear. He stood slowly and nodded to Wufei, walking out the door ahead of him.

Quatre shivered, but his eyes fairly glowed when Duo turned and walked out the door. Wufei noted the reaction before following out the door. He found the pilot in the waiting room, leaning against the wall. Looking him over, Wufei was unsettled at the calm, cold way Duo held himself. Shaking his head he poured a cup of coffee and took a seat. "So I assume you two talked things over this morning?"

"Last night actually." Duo studied the tiles in front of him, refusing to meet the other pilot's face.

"And?"

"And what?" Duo glanced up at him.

"How are you two?" He raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you work out what you had questions over?"

"Yes." Duo studied him before looking away as he felt nausea hit him. "We're..." He shook his head. "We'll be ok."

He caught the change in wording. "You don't look so good. Sit."

"No. I'm fine." He thought back to Quatre on the bed, the words they'd exchanged.

"Hm." He studied Duo's face over the edge of his cup.

Duo was lost in his thoughts of Quatre. He didn't know that the blonde was so aggressive, but he had the marks to prove it. The forcefulness between them bothered Duo and he put a hand to his neck where the blonde had nipped him, drawing blood. But something else inside him, enjoyed it, and he couldn't push the thoughts out of his head. Quatre had never looked more alive... "Is that all you wanted?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You were upset yesterday." There was something Duo wasn't telling him, but he wasn't going to press the matter. If Duo wanted to share, he would in time. "As long as you will be alright."

A bitter smile crossed Duo's face as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Yeah."

"Alright." Wufei finished off his coffee and tossed the cup. "I'm going to talk with Quatre about what happened. Care to join me?"

"Sure." Duo followed him back in to the room. He looked at Quatre before sitting in a chair with his arms crossed.

Quatre looked up from where his hands fiddled with the broken chain and gave Duo a smile. "How are you feeling today?" Wufei stood next to the blonde's bed and smiled at him. "Better. Tired and sore, but much better." He looked up at Wufei and placed the necklace on the table. The Chinese pilot nodded and pulled a chair over to sit next to the bed. "Mind if we talk about what happened when the building blew?"

* * *

The door opened and Heero entered, scanning the room before his eyes fell on Quatre. He studied the blonde, then raised an eyebrow. "Were you attacked?"

"What?" Quatre looked up from his conversation with Wufei to Heero. Then he remembered the bruises on his face. "Oh, no. I'm fine." He smiled at Heero and shook his head as if shaking a thought from his mind. "It's nothing."

"Hn." He sat down on a chair with his arms crossed. "The bombs that were planted in your building were left by a terrorist group know as Sarin. However, you weren't the intended target. Preventers took the case." He turned and looked at Duo who kept his eyes trained on the floor before looking back at Quatre. "The bomb was designed to go off at 3:10, when everyone in the building would be returning from lunch or break. They didn't expect your meeting to let out so late."

Quatre glanced at Duo then nodded. "I see. I suppose it's lucky that we did let out late so fewer lives were lost." He turned his attention to Trowa's beeping monitor. "Do they have any more leads yet?"

"No. That's what we're working on now."

"How are the others that were found in the ruins?"

"Seven survivors were found. Four critical. Excluding you and Trowa." He turned to look Trowa, watching the monitors. "If you had been in your meeting, you wouldn't be alive."

He nodded and looked at Duo. "We shouldn't be now. But I'm grateful we did survive. Please, let me know when they find more information." Quatre bowed his head and muttered a prayer. Wufei turned and looked at Heero pointedly.

Heero turned to look at Duo who was staring at Quatre with an odd look on his face. He turned to look at Wufei with an eyebrow raised.

Wufei nodded and stood. "I'm going to get lunch. Would you two like anything?" He looked between Duo and Quatre. The blonde didn't say anything, only shook his head.

A smirk crossed Duo's face and he looked at the floor, also shaking his head.

Heero stood as well. "I'll accompany you."

Wufei left the room and headed for the parking lot, expecting Heero to follow. "So you noticed?"

"Yes." He glanced at Wufei. "Is this going to be an issue?"

"I don't know. I spoke with Duo and he said things would be fine and the two of them spoke last night. So I suppose we'll have to see. Whatever it is, neither will speak of it." He stopped and leaned against the bench just outside the front door, folding his arms over his chest.

"Hn. Where did the bruises come from?"

"I suspect they fought. But as I said, neither will open up."

"As long as they don't become an issue they can handle their own affairs." He started walking again.

Wufei nodded then followed. "Alright. But we should watch."

"It isn't our concern."

"There was something about the way they smiled at each other. It was empty. And Quatre has never had bruises before. Then when I spoke with Duo he seemed upset, almost green in the face. But when we came back to the room, he was cold and quiet. What does that say to you?"

"Duo caused the briuses. Quatre was not afraid of him, nor mad."

The Chinese pilot shook his head before climbing into the car. "You're right. Perhaps I'm being overly concerned."

"Stranger things have happened. Watch them." Heero looked back at the hospital before climbing into the car.

* * *

Quatre looked up at Duo. "You should have gone for lunch."

"I have no appetite." He glanced up at the blonde. "Do you want me to get you something other than jello, toast, and eggs?"

"No I'm fine. I'm not hungry."

"Listen, Quat... I-" He paused as Trowa's heart monitor started beeping more steadily and he rushed to the taller pilot's bed. "He's waking up."

Quatre sat up and looked over to Trowa. "Trowa?" Gripping the IV cart he flung himself over his bed and over to the other pilot's. "Trowa, can you hear me? Please, wake up."

Trowa's eyes slowly opened and he closed them again. "Uhn."

Gently Quatre placed his hand on the side of Trowa's face. "Hey. I was so worried about you." He held his breath and waited for a response.

He opened his eyes again and looked between the two pilots, smiling a little. "Never thought I'd be so happy to see a hospital."

Quatre let out a choked chuckle. "Yeah well, same here. How're you feeling?" He brushed Trowa's hair from his eyes and smiled.

"Like hell." He struggled to sit up. Duo leaned over and grabbed him carefully and pulled him up. "How long have I been out?"

"About two days now, the doctor told us you probably wouldn't." Duo helped him sit back on the bed where he could see the room.

Quatre's smile flickered as he watched the taller pilot. "You were in pretty bad condition, Trowa. We were so worried. You really had me scared for a bit."

"He's still in bad condition." Duo pushed Quatre down onto the edge of the bed.

Trowa smiled and closed his eyes again. "Hm."

The blonde sat without word. "Hey, don't you fall asleep on me again. Last time you did that, you didn't wake up." He frowned and leaned over so he was nose to nose with the pilot. "Don't you pull that again."

A brief smile crossed his face. "Yes sir."

"I meant that." He glanced at the monitors and placed a hand on Trowa's shoulders. "Please don't you skip out on me."

"I won't."

He smiled. "Good." When the nurse came in to check the change in his vitals, Quatre smiled at her. "He's awake." He looked back to Trowa and carefully slid off the bed. "I'll let you sleep."

"Mhm."

The nurse smiled as she checked his vitals, then checked his shoulder wound. "He's responding very well to the antibiotics. I'll inform the doctor, but it's best if he rests now. I left a pitcher of water if he wants any." She gave a quick check over Quatre's vitals, then disconnected his IV. "You're doing a lot better, Mr. Winner, but we'll need to keep you another day or two. If you need anything, just call."

He nodded and stood at the foot of Trowa's bed. "Yes. Of course." Turning he gave her a smile. He was grateful to be free of the IV and he rubbed his arm where she removed the tape and needle. "Thank you."

She looked up and frowned. "Where did you get that?"

"Get what?"

"That bruise on your face." She crossed her arms.

He put a hand to his cheek and looked at the ground. "I guess it just happened. It's nothing. Doesn't even hurt. Probably an underlying injury from the accident." Looking up he gave her his most innocent smile.

"Well alright." She gave him another look before leaving.

Quatre watched her leave before looking back at Trowa sleeping peacefully on the bed. "He's awake. Allah, I was so afraid he wouldn't be ok."

"I told you he'd pull through." Duo sat back in his chair. "Just have to have a little faith."

Hesitantly, he reached out and brushed Trowa's hair away from his face. After a moment he sighed and returned to sitting on his own bed. "I suppose you're right." He watched Trowa's chest rise and fall a couple times before turning his attention back to Duo. "You were saying?"

"I-" Duo turned to look at the sleeping form of Trowa. "Take a walk with me?" He stood and held out an arm.

"That sounds like a good idea." He took The offered arm and slid off the bed. "We both need out of this room for a bit."

Duo led the blonde out into the hall, shutting the door behind them. "We need to talk about what happened."

Quatre watched the floor as they walked. "What happened? We had a disagreement. That's all. We're ok."

"We're ok? You call what we did earlier ok?"

He felt his face flush, but he didn't say anything. "I'm sure we can't be the first to do it in the hospital, Duo." His shoulders shrugged as they walked along.

"Thats not what I'm talking about and you know it." He stopped and stared at the blonde. "Do you know what you're asking me to be?"

Quatre continued for a couple more steps before turning and facing the braided pilot. "I'm not asking you to be anything." He gave him a confused look.

"Hm." He stopped to lean against a wall. "Then you won't mind that I can't do that again."

"What are you talking about, Duo?"

"Earlier..." He pulled the collar of his shirt down, showing the bruise on his neck, then touched his hand to Quatre's cheek. "This."

"That." He turned his face away and looked at the floor again.

"Yes, that." He crossed his arms. "We can't do that."

"Why not?" He looked back at Duo and frowned. "You didn't seem to mind at the time."

Duo looked down at the floor, studying the tile. "Neither did you. But that doesn't make it right."

"How is it wrong?"

Duo's mouth dropped open, then he closed it again and looked away. "Is this what you want?"

"I don't want you moping over what happened when I was trapped." He stepped closer and tried to meet Duo's eyes. "What about what you said?"

"I'm not moping." He looked into the blonde's eyes. "I said a lot of stuff, which part?"

"Do you or do you not want me?"

"I want you."

"All of me?" He raised an eyebrow and placed his palms on Duo's chest. "And you're willing to do what it takes to keep me?"

"Yes."

"Then what is wrong," he asked. "What is it that's holding you back?"

"We don't have to be that way to be together. Do you want me to hurt you?"

Quatre's eyes were dark for a moment as he looked away. "I don't deserve you. Even after what I did you're still so damned nice."

"It wasn't that bad, Quat."

No. It wasn't. What was bad is that he wanted Trowa to kiss him again. Squeezing his eyes shut he took a breath then turned and started walking again.

"Quatre?" Duo started towards him slowly.

"You know what was bad? I wanted him to kiss me again. I wanted more than anything when we were down in that little space for him to kiss me again and for me to know that he was ok. That's what I thought about before you guys found us." He picked up his pace when Duo came along side him. "That's what's bad. Then when you said you were going to leave I thought you were giving up. And I didn't want that. Because I'm greedy and I need you."

Duo stopped following him and stood in the hallway, unmoving.

Quatre continued to the end of the hall before turning around and stalking his way back to the stunned pilot. "Do something. Say something. Don't just stand there."

"Maybe I'm greedy, too." He turned on his heel, heading the opposite direction of the blonde.

Quatre followed him. "Show me."

He turned and glared at the blonde. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Why don't you answer that yourself?"

Duo stopped and shoved the blonde through an open door labelled 'janitor's closet,' and closed the door behind them. "What do you want from me?" He grabbed the Quatre by the shoulders, pulling him close.

"Do something. Anything. React!"

"I have reacted! What do you want to know? How bad it hurts?"

Quatre's eyes lit up and he stood so he could look straight into Duo's eyes. "Yes. Show me what I've done. Show me how I've hurt you."

Duo shook his head and turned his head away. "No."

"Coward." He shrugged Duo's hands from his shoulders and stepped back.

"Do you want me to hurt you Quatre?" He clenched his fists and turned to the blonde, glaring at him. "Is that what you want?" He took a step forward, following the blonde back.

"You know I deserve it." He held his chin up defiantly.

"But is it what you want." He grabbed Quatre's shoulders and pulled him close again.

"I want to know what you feel. Show me what I've done to you," he demanded. His eyes stared into Duo's, unwavering. "Punish me."

He shoved the blonde backwards against the wall. "This is how I feel." Duo turned to leave, pausing with his hand on the door knob. "Rejected."

"What else? I know there's more than that." He placed his hand over Duo's and stood in the way of the door.

"I want you, Quatre. But I told you, not like this. Move."

"Make me."

"Don't do this to me."

Quatre grit his teeth and shoved Duo back into the shelves. "Don't do what? Make you fight? You thought you lost me once. Do you want to lose me again? Because you're not the one walking out this door if that's it. So if you want me to move. Make. Me."

Duo lunged forward yanking Quatre's hand off the doorknob and pushed him against the door with force, pinning him there. "I want you! God dammit, Quatre! Can't you see that?" He shook the other pilot's shoulders. "I love you."

Quatre bit his lip at the reaction to his threat. He hadn't expected Duo to respond so forcefully, but he felt his heart pick up pace. "So why is it so hard?" His voice whispered and he all but melted to his knees. "I love you. But I need more."

Duo pressed his forehead to Quatre's and looked him in the eyes as he whispered. "I just want to hear you say it, that you want this... that this is ok."

"I want you. All of you." He stared at Duo and took a deep breath. "Whatever it takes. If you can give it, I can take it. I want all of you."

Duo lowered him to the floor, crouching over him. "Then fight me for it."

With a growl, Quatre forced Duo off him and into the wall with a thud. He broke his hands free of Duo's grip and pinned the braided pilots arms over his head with one hand. "You're making this too easy." He used his free hand to grip the rope of braid and looped it around Duo's wrists to make it easier to hold them together.

Duo wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist, pulling him closer. "Hurt me."

Quatre tugged the braid tighter, forcing Duo to hold his head at an odd angle to accommodate his hands bound behind his neck. He pressed himself closer to Duo and nibbled along his jaw up to his earlobe. "I thought I already did," he whispered before biting the same spot he left marks on earlier.

Duo whimpered as the blonde bit down and supressed a shudder than ran through his body. "I told you, if you want me you have to fight me for it. So make it hurt."

"I will. I promise." His tongue danced across the base of Duo's throat and up his jaw to his other ear. Pausing there he sucked hard on the skin behind the ear before the hair, leaving a dark red mark. He gave it a gentle kiss before planting an equally soft kiss on Duo's lips. "But not here. Right now, you wait."

"Now, Quatre." Duo tightened the grip with his legs. "Take. Me. Now." He glared at the other pilot.

"You didn't ask right." He met Duo's glare with a wicked grin. Tracing his free hand down the pilot's chest he wrapped his fingers around the waistband of Duo's pants. "Tell me what you want. You know how."

"I want you to fuck me." He hissed out. "Master."

"Much better."

* * *

Duo followed Quatre back into the hospital room, pausing when he saw Wufei and Heero already waiting for them in their chairs. He ducked his head and started to sit down in the last empty chair, but froze. He stared at it for a moment, before lowering himself into it and crossed his arms, eyes on the floor.

Wufei noticed Duo acting strangely and then the hesitation before lowering himself to the chair. Looking to Quatre all he saw was the blonde smiling like normal, a pleased grin on his face. "The nurse stopped by a moment ago. She said Trowa woke up."

Quatre slipped under the cover of his blankets and nodded, sparing a glance at the pilot. "Yeah. He talked for a moment. I think he'll be ok." He gave Trowa's sleeping form a weak smile before looking at Heero and Wufei. "Sorry we were gone. We went on a walk. How was lunch?"

Heero shot an odd look to Duo who kept his sight on the floor, then back to Quatre. "It was fine. And what did you have for lunch?"

"The usual." He grinned and leaned back against his pillows. "I want out of here."

"If you are feeling better in the morning they'll discharge you, the doctor's already agreed to it. Trowa will have to stay for a bit longer. They'll let him go home with a follow up." Heero studied Quatre closely. "Where did you get that bruise?"

"I thought I already told you. It's nothing. Probably just some latent bruising from the building. You know how those things can take time to show." He turned his face so the worst of it was out of Heero's sight. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Hn." He crossed his arms and sat back, looking between the two pilots occasionally.

Quatre shifted under the scrutiny and glanced at Duo. "I think I need a nap." Stretching out he pulled the blankets up to his chin, giving Heero and Wufei each a pointed look.

Duo stood up slowly, stopping to lean over the bed and give Quatre a light kiss to the forehead, but there was no affection to it. There was no hint of any emotion until he whispered to Quatre, tucking the blanket around him tightly and exited the room, Heero not far behind him.

Wufei stood, gave the blonde a calculating look and nodded. "We'll see you later then. Should I turn the light off?" "No," he shouted, reaching out as if to stop the pilot's hand on the switch. He took a steadying breath and his voice came out more controlled. "No. Please. Thank you." The Chinese pilot nodded and followed the others, pulling the door closed behind him.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**We do not own or profit from Gundam Wing. For who could love Dorothy's eyebrows?

**Author Notes: **We've been delayed posting chapters because Cltcmistress is preparing for a trip, where she will drive and drive for at least 14 hours. At the end of her trip she'll wind up at my house and we'll have Wendy's. Hopefully Tuesday at 10pm I'll be talking to her in person instead of AIM. It takes us a full day to write a chapter of 2000-5000 words. Yikes! Also, I had to go and spend the day at the optometrist because I'm half blind. Now I got the sexy librarian look. Go me. And I'm drawing a picture for rooftops... =P This fic is about over and the next one of the series planned. Which will tie all these together. Will we stop there? Who knows?!

Update: Cltc is almost here!! About 4 more hours. We are going to have sweet tea and lazer tag.

**Warnings: This chapter and the next few will be dark. We can't help it. It's how they asked us to write them out. We will be returning to the fluff soon, so don't you worry. ;)**

**Authors:**Foxy Mcgee and Cltcmistress

* * *

Quatre watched the car pull up and Heero step up and around the front to open the passenger door. Backing away from the window he shouted to the others. "They're here!" He opened the door, not waiting for Wufei or Duo to respond, and went out to meet them. "Hey, Trowa. Welcome home! I made sure your room is clean and ready for you. And there's epsom salt in the bathroom for soaking." He gave him a small smile and stood with his arms wrapped around himself.

Trowa smiled at the blonde, then faltered as he got a closer look. Quatre seemed... tired... lifeless even. He pushed the thought away and regained his smile. "Thank you, Quatre."

He nodded and turned to look at the front door where Wufei was walking out. The Chinese pilot waited for them to come up and smiled at Trowa. "Welcome back." Quatre glanced from the door, to Wufei and back as a frown replaced the smile on his face. "Didn't Duo hear me? I'll go find him." Slipping in the door, he looked for some sign of the braided pilot. At the sound of the basketball game still on the television, he went into the room and scowled at Duo still lounging on the couch. His eyes weren't on the screen, but that did nothing to make matters any better in Quatre's eyes. "Trowa's home. Are you going to tell him welcome back?"

"When he comes in." Duo kept his eyes focused on the wall.

"Why not now?" He glanced over his shoulder at the door where the other three stood talking for a moment. Trowa was leaned against the wall. He'd been going through physical therapy for his shoulder and some for the damage to his legs from being pinned for so long. He was doing much better, but it was clear he still got tired. Quatre looked back to Duo. "At least I saw him once in the hospital. You could at least stand and say hello." Without waiting for a response, he returned to the others. "He's inside." Even though he tried, his tone still came out more bitter than he intended. "Why don't you come in, and I'll fix something for a snack before dinner." He smiled again and stepped aside to make room.

Duo shot Quatre a look. "Once. I went, too." He turned the t.v. off and flung the remote next to him, glancing at the others. "Good to see you, Tro."

Trowa looked up from the doorway, noticing Duo's appearance, similar to Quatre's but gloomier. "Thanks, Duo." He turned back to the blonde. "Ah, I'm good for now, thanks though."

"Alright then. I guess I'll let you get settled back in." He flashed a look at Duo before going into the kitchen anyway.

Wufei glanced at Heero who shared the same concerned look before turning their attention back to Trowa. "If you're up to it, I've got some things I could use your assistance working on," Heero shifted the conversation.

Trowa nodded. "Of course."

Duo started to get up, but sat back down with his arms crossed, glaring into the kitchen.

Heero led the way back to the office, talking over the noise Quatre made in the kitchen as they walked. "Preventers have one person in custody we're certain is responsible for the blast. He's given the names of three others, but we still are working on apprehending them." Wufei trailed behind them, not wanting to remain in the room with either Quatre or Duo. The two of them had been at odds with each other lately and he'd learned the hard way just how uncomfortable it could be to be around them like that.

Quatre banged his way around the kitchen, ignoring the noise he made as he pulled out various pans and things from the cupboards.

Duo stomped into the kitchen and knocked the pan out of Quatre's hand, watching as it crashed to the floor with a long 'pong!' "What the fuck is your problem?" He growled.

"Problem? What problem?" The blonde picked up the pan, placed it on the counter and began filling the large pot in the sink with water. "I just thought Trowa might be happy to see his friends welcome him back. And since that wasn't possible I'm making him that pasta dish he likes. Hospital food is terrible, so I thought this would be a nice change." He shot Duo a smile over his shoulder.

"Don't blame this on me, it's not like you were in any rush to go see him at the hospital." Duo crossed his arms and leaned against the counter top. "I'm sick of your fickle attitude."

"I'm not blaming anything on you." He shut off the faucet then turned his back on Duo and placed the pot on the stove to boil. "I didn't want to go to the hospital because you were upset when I talked about going to see him."

"Yeah, whatever Quatre." Duo turned around and headed back to the couch.

He looked over his shoulder as Duo moved around the counter to leave. "You've become rather good at leaving conversations. Well done. This may be a new record." He knew he was getting close to pushing Duo's buttons. It only took the right words at the right time. He suppressed a smirk at how good he'd gotten at that over the past two weeks.

Duo turned around and glared at Quatre. "It's hard to argue with a broken record."

His head cocked to the side and his eyes took on a devious glint. "Or perhaps it's your ears and not the record that's broken." The blonde stepped tot-to-toe with Duo and locked eyes with him. Grabbing his collar, he pulled the pilot's face down and whispered harshly into his ear. "Should I hold back my screams next time or would shouting louder be easier on your hearing?"

Duo froze as Quatre's words sunk in and he felt a shiver travel down his spine. He smacked the blonde's hands away. "Don't you have pasta to be making?"

"I suppose." He strolled back to the stove and dropped the dry pasta into the boiling water. "I'm the only one who knows how Trowa likes it anyways." He snickered to himself and stirred the pot.

Duo pressed himself up against Quatre's back, pinning him to the counter, and grabbed his wrists. "I bet you do."

Quatre felt his pulse quicken and his cheeks flush. "I like it his way, too. He prefers it a little more al dente." He smirked and pushed against Duo's weight at his back. "Yours tends to be too limp."

"Is that so?" Duo pressed the blonde against the stover harder, tightening his grip on Quatre's wrists. "That's not what you said this morning."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"I remember a certain blonde telling me I had a way with macaroni and cheese."

He twisted in Duo's grip to look behind him over his shoulder. "Oh really? I seem to have forgotten saying that."

"Maybe I should jog your memory."

"I doubt you'd be up to the task. You've been a bit slow on the uptake today. Perhaps you should step out of the kitchen for a bit. It may be too hot in here for you." Prying one of his hands from Duo's grasp he returned to stirring the pasta.

Duo growled and knocked the spoon out of the blonde's hand while turning the stove off with the other. He turned Quatre around to face him. "Is that what you think?"

Quatre's eyes glowed as his heart beat faster. He was getting closer to that breaking point. "You sound surprised. Perhaps I was right earlier. Maybe I should scream louder so your ears can hear better. That way there's no question of what I think later."

"And just what do you think?"

"That depends." He cocked his head to the side and smirked. "You gonna be as slow as you were this morning or do you plan on proving me wrong before we die of old age?"

"I have nothing to prove to you. Your noodles are getting soggy." He smirked.

"That tends to happen when you're around. I get distracted." Quatre turned back to the pot and pulled it from the burner and reached for the colander. "That reminds me, I need to write down that shopping list I was thinking about earlier."

Duo grabbed the pot and threw it over the counter, letting noodles and water splash all over the kitch. "You talk too fucking much."

Quatre whirled on Duo and punched his jaw. "I can't help that words fill my mouth more than other things."

"If you want something in your fucking mouth, I have something for you!" Duo grabbed the blonde hauling him onto his shoulder before storming from the kitchen. "You better be fucking hungry too."

He squirmed in Duo's arms and tugged on his braid. "Big words for a little boy."

"Hm." Duo kicked his door closed behind him before tossing Quatre on the bed. With a growl he pinned the other pilot's shoulders to the bed.

"Get off me." He shrugged out of Duo's grip and scooted closer to the headboard, away from the braided pilot. "You're not worth the effort."

"Hm, if you insist." Duo climbed off the bed and headed for the door. "You can sit there and fantasize about your other boyfriend."

"Maybe we should invite him to join. Then you could watch and learn a few tricks," Quatre sneered. That usually worked when Duo wouldn't put up the fight he wanted. Mentioning Trowa was always a sure-fire way to rile him up.

Duo paused for a moment before he turned slowly and studied Quatre. Slowly, Duo climbed back on the bed, crawling on all fours to the blonde. "You are turning into quite the liar, lately, or your memory is getting worse."

"Really? What makes you say that?" He tensed as Duo stalked his way up the length of the bed. "As I remember last time, I fell asleep first. Seems to me that says which one of us was bored with the other."

"Like I said, you talk to fucking much." He pushed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Quatre's breath caught in his throat at the force of the kiss. After a moment he was able to recover and wound his arms around Duo's neck. Gripping his braid he yanked the pilot's face away from his own. He shoved Duo away from him and crawled on top so he straddled Duo's hips, keeping one hand wrapped in the braid. He propped himself up with the other hand and leaned over Duo's face. "You kiss like a girl."

"How would you know... the closest you've been to a girl is wearing a fucking dress." Duo bucked him off, rolling with him to the floor.

"Yeah, well if that's what it takes to get you to man up..." He snickered and rolled back on top of the braided pilot. His face took on a look of mock surprise. "Forgive me, Father," he leaned down and whispered in Duo's ear, "but does this count as a sin?"

He pushed the blonde off and shoved him against the wall, hard. As Duo stood he jerked Quatre up with him. "To bad you can't hit much harder, I'm starting to get use to what comes out of your mouth." He turned Quatre's face to the wall, slamming up behind him, trapping him with his hips.

Quatre grit his teeth as Duo slammed him into the wall. He hadn't expected him to react so fast, but he could already feeling himself getting excited at the anger held in that action. His cheek was pressed against the cool surface of the wall as he looked over his shoulder. "Too bad you can't fuck me harder. I'm starting to get used to not coming."

Duo growled and grabbed Quatre by the hair, forcing the pilot down to his knees. He wrapped his arms around Quatre's chest, one hand moving slowly to the zipper and tugging it down. "Then I'll quit when you're bleeding and begging me to stop."

* * *

Trowa stopped mid-sentence as another crash sounded from the kitchen and he blinked at the other two unfazed pilots. Seeing they weren't concerned, he continued speaking, only to be interrupted as Duo walked past with Quatre flung over his shoulder, the blonde struggling violently - though enjoying it - and he turned and stared at Heero. "Is that normal?"

Heero glanced up and nodded. "Starting to be."

There was a loud slam of a door, followed by muffled yelling, then silence. Seeing his chance, Trowa started up again. "And I-" He stopped again as he heard an agonized scream and his eyes grew wide. "Is that -?"

"Quatre." Wufei took a deep breath and stood to close the door. "Yes." He quietly latched the door, dimming the sound, though not blocking it completely. He took his seat again and returned to the papers on the desk.

"What the hell?" Trowa turned to look at Wufei. "What's going on?"

"I think it's obvious." The pilot snorted and flinched as another shout pierced the walls. He looked over at Heero and back to Trowa.

Trowa stared at Wufei then Heero. "And you just let them...?"

Heero nodded. "It hasn't interfered with their work and it's not our place to meddle in their relationship." Wufei ground his teeth but nodded. "The worst they've done yet is bruise each other."

"Relationship? That's not a relationship, that's abuse." Trowa sat down in the closest chair. "And Quatre doesn't sound alright."

"We tried talking with them about it. Neither seemed to be concerned that anything was amiss." Wufei pushed the papers away from him and turned in his seat to face the tall pilot. "Quatre gives as good as he gets from what we hear." He clenched his jaw and glared at the door.

"If it were more one-sided then we would step in. Until then we're letting them work out whatever it is that has them so riled with each other." Heero looked up from his computer and over to Trowa. "If you want to discuss it with them, that's your choice. However, they probably wont acknowledge any problem with they way they act."

"They look... lifeless. It's like they are different people. Looks like they aren't getting anything worked out at this rate."

The Chinese pilot nodded. "Wait till they finally come out of the room. It's as if this is the only way for them to -be- normal."

"I see." Trowa turned his gaze to the window and he sat quietly for a moment. "We should put a stop to this."

"I agree. But I don't see either listening in the near future. It will take something drastic for them to realize what they're doing to each other." Wufei folded his arms across his chest and looked to Heero who nodded his agreement.

"So you're just going to let them tear each other apart?" He stood up slowly and paced the room. "I can't listen to that every day. Or seem them like that."

"You have a solution for the situation?" Heero studied Trowa as he prowled.

"I will." He turned to face Heero. "I'm surprised you don't. How are they when apart?"

"Dull. As you said. Lifeless. There's none of the compassion they had before. Only anger and lust."

"Hm." Trowa moved in front of the window where he stood in silence. "We end this."

* * *

Where was he? Quatre had looked all over for Duo and was starting to get irritated. One last place in mind, he headed for the office where Trowa and Heero had mentioned looking over some papers. Looking in he saw them focused on the screen of Heero's computer while Wufei leaned over Duo's shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at that. "Hmm." Stepping past Wufei he leaned over and whispered in Duo's ear. "Come with me."

Duo glanced at the others before looking back at Quatre and shaking his head. "Not a good time."

He placed his hand on the back of the chair and leaned in closer to whisper again, "Now, Duo."

"Not here, Quatre." He pushed the blonde away gently.

"It would have been elsewhere, but it took too long to find you. Now."

Duo turned around in his seat ignoring the looks they were getting. "No."

Gripping Duo's braid where it met his neck, Quatre yanked upward, hauling the pilot out of his seat. Wufei stumbled back, startled at the abrupt action. "I said now, Duo."

"And I said no." He stood calmly, his head tilted slightly from the blonde's hold on his hair.

"You don't tell me no." He jerked on the braid and pulled him toward the door.

Duo twisted his head around enough to grab Quatre's arm and dug his feet into the carpet. "I say whatever the hell I want. And I said no. What are you going to do about it?"

Quatre paused and looked from Duo to the stunned looks on the other pilots' faces, and back to Duo. He gave him a sly smirk and his eyes took on a mischievous glint. His fist flew out and hit Duo square in the jaw hard. Not waiting for a reaction he launched another punch into his gut. "That's what."

Wufei looked at Trowa and Heero, shock distinct on his face. "I think now is a good time."

Duo staggered over, cradling his stomach for a moment, then stood slowly, gasping for breath. After a few seconds he moved towards Quatre tackling the other pilot to the ground. "You think... you can just snap your fingers... and get what you want?"

Heero held up a hand to Wufei. "Let's give them a minute, if it gets out of hand we'll stop it."

Wufei stared at Heero then looked back to the two wrestling on the floor. "Hrm..." He clenched his fists, but waited.

Quatre growled and shoved Duo off, flipping so he pinned the braided pilot beneath him. "Yes, I do. And you know the correct response. Try again."

Duo grabbed Quatre by the shoulders, hard, digging his fingers into the other pilots skin. "Make. Me."

The blonde smacked his hands away and sat up so he was straddling Duo's hips and planted another fist into his jaw. "I said, say it."

Trowa stood up and gave Heero a look, but the japanese pilot's hand shot up and stopped him. "Give them a minute to work it out, Duo is capable of handling himself."

Duo blinked then rubbed his jaw, staring at the blonde in shock. Slowly, he narrowed his eyes and grinned. "And I said, make me."

The scowl on his face grew into a sneer at Duo's words. "If you insist." Quatre pulled himself off the pilot, keeping a firm grip on the braid and threw him hard against the wall. "I said say it." He didn't care what the others thought. Duo was really starting to piss him off with his responses. Why couldn't he just cooperate? Part of him, though, was excited by the idea of the pilot putting up this much of a fight. It made things generally more interesting. With another growl, he used the braid to jerk back on Duo's head and used his other hand to grip the back of his neck. Pressing his body close to the pilot's back, Quatre whispered harshly into his ear, "Now."

Duo struggled for a minute, his hands latching onto Quatre's shoulders again and he dug his nails in. He dropped his voice to a low whisper. "Master." He bit his lip, hating the part of himself that enjoyed this game with the blonde so much.

A chill ran down Wufei's spine at the tone of that word coming from Duo's mouth. He looked at Heero and ground through his teeth, "Still want to wait?"

"Yes." Heero crossed his arms.

Before the other pilot had a chance to respond, Quatre smiled and released his grip on Duo. "Too late." His fists connected with the pilot's gut in a series of quick punches until Duo dropped to his knees.

Duo's head shot up, his eyes dark, face in a feral sneer. He stood slowly and started making his way towards Quatre.

Quatre backed up and grinned. Yes. This is what he wanted. Finally, Duo was going to cooperate and give him what he was looking for. "Say it again. Maybe I'll forgive you." He folded his hands over his chest and tapped his toes. "Maybe." Something dark gleamed in his eyes as his grin turned a little more sinister. He pointed at his foot and sneered. "Kiss it."

Wufei's mouth dropped open as Duo crawled across the floor, heading towards Quatre's shoe. At the last moment he pulled the blonde pilot's legs out from under him and flipped him over. Duo jumped on his back grabbed Quatre by the hair, pulling his head back as Duo dug his knee hard into Quatre's lower back. He grabbed both hands, twisting them behind the blonde pilot. "If you want it so fucking bad, you'll get it!" He slammed Quatre's head down into the carpet and held it there. He leaned forward so that only Quatre could hear him and whispered. "I'll really make this hurt. You better be begging me to stop. I want to see tears on that pretty little face." "

Quatre whimpered. Duo's knee was pressed hard into his back and his shoulder protested the forcefulness the pilot used to wrench them behind him. Struggling to twist his head around, be bit his limp as another whimper escaped. Not waiting for Heero's ok, Wufei tackled Duo with a growl and jerked him off the blonde lying on the floor. "Enough!"

Heero jumped over Quatre landing next to Wufei to help him restrain the struggling Duo. Trowa bent down and pulled Quatre to his feet, forcing the blonde to sit in the chair behind him.

Duo struggled to free himself from the two asian pilots. "Get the fuck off me!"

Quatre tried to step around the taller pilot, but was careful not to push him. "Leave him alone!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Wufei pulled Duo's arms behind his back and back farther away from where Trowa stood in front of Quatre. "You're going to seriously hurt each other."

"And what business is it of yours?" Duo growled out. "Do you see him complaining?"

Quatre folded his arms across his chest and glared at Wufei who turned to look at him. "You have to be joking." "Leave us alone. Just stay out of it next time, alright? We can handle ourselves just fine," the blonde gave each of the three a scowl before turning on his heel and leaving the room. The stunned Chinese pilot released Duo and looked from Heero to Trowa. Focusing on Duo again he frowned. "Whatever you're doing needs to stop before something happens to either of you."

"You don't have a right to get involved!" Duo turned and gave Wufei and icy glare. "What the fuck do you care anyway, huh? It's not about you, it's our problem to handle!"

"It becomes our problem when you two get into a fist fight in the middle of work!"

Duo grabbed Wufei by the collar. "I'll give you a fucking problem!"

The way Duo's eyes were so dark and cold that he was taken aback at first. That wasn't just Duo. The blonde was pushing him to let out Shinigami. That's what was going on! He took a breath and forced his face to calm. "Alright. Should we take this outside?" If Duo needed some way to take out his anger, better that it was him rather than Quatre. He and the others had agreed to stop this downward destructive spiral. So now was better than never to start.

Duo studied him a moment, watching Wufei's expression before his hands started shaking slightly. He shook his head, backing away from Wufei, eyes wide. "Just get away from me. Please." He pushed past the other two pilots, refusing to meet their eyes and ran from the room.

* * *

I hope to update ASAP, guys. But we'll see how it goes whilst she is down here on vacation!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**We do not own or profit from Gundam Wing. For who could love Dorothy's eyebrows?

**Author Notes: **We got this chapter written in 1/4th of our regular time. It helps to be in person. I really want Taco Bell. Someone make Cltc get me a burrito.

**Authors:**Foxy Mcgee and Cltcmistress

* * *

Quatre was pissed. For the past week, Duo had kept brushing him off or avoiding him completely. He'd had enough. It took every scheming bone in his body, but he finally got the other three out of the house on various errands before Duo knew or could use any of them as a shield. Moving down the hall, he could hear some movie playing on the television. Quatre whistled a tune as he entered the room and sat on the other end of the couch from where Duo was flopped. "Hello." He glanced at the screen as someone was doing something they dramatically called a 'Power Slide.' "Interesting movie." [1]

"Yeah." Duo kept his eyes on the screen, not glancing at the blonde.

Quatre glanced at him sideways. He smirked and settled into the couch further, shifting so he was just a bit closer to the braided pilot.

Duo shot him a look from the corner of his eye, then turned back to the movie.

He waited a few more minutes before finally his impatience got the better of him. He snatched the remote, clicked the screen off, then tossed the controller to the opposite side of the room. Turning to look at Duo, he frowned. "You've been avoiding me."

"Maybe, maybe not." He turned to face the blonde pilot, with a look of disinterest.

"That black eyes is fading." His eyes assessed Duo as he stood from the couch and stepped closer. Quatre placed his hands on the back of the couch on either side of hi head and leaned down so he was nose to nose with him. "Why would you go and do something such as avoiding me? That's not very nice."

"I didn't say I was." Duo dropped his sight to the carpet, avoiding the look he was receiving.

"Your eyes did." He lifted one hand from the couch and gripped Duo's face, forcing him to look upward. "Say it."

"No." The voice was barely a whisper.

"Say. It."

"No."

Quatre growled as he released his face and slapped Duo. "I said that I want you to say it. I want you to say it now." He glared at the braided pilot and waited.

Duo put a hand to his face, then looked away, leaving his hand resting over the sting. "I said no."

"Dammit Duo." His teeth clenched as he took hold of his collar and jerked him to his feet. Pulling him close, he gave him a harsh kiss, biting at his lower lip and using his other hand to grip Duo's braid.

Duo whimpered, leaning into the kiss, then startled and pushed the blonde away. "Stop."

He held his grip but let him push away. "What?"

Duo shook his head, keeping his eyes focused on the ground.

Placing his hand back on Duo's jaw, he again forced the pilot to face him. "Stop avoiding me. Looking away counts." He backed him into the couch, sitting him down, then climbed on so he straddled Duo at the hips. He kept the braid wrapped around his fingers as he leaned close and began to nibble on Duo's ear, and down his neck.

Duo bit his lip, effectively shutting down the whimper trying to escape. He tensed and pushed Quatre back away from him. "No, Quatre."

"No, yourself." He leaned in again and began to trail small bites down the other side of his neck. His free hand slid down Duo's chest and back up, grazing his fingertips under the shirt and lifting it with him. "Now."

Duo watched the hand as it moved up his chest, unable to suppress the shudder running through his body. He grabbed Quatre's hips, pulling the other pilot closer to him before once again pushing him away, almost dumping the blonde in the floor.

Quatre growled and planted himself more firmly against Duo's hips. He took both hands and slid them up under the shirt and up to his shoulders, sliding it off quickly. "I felt that shudder. Don't lie to me." Leaning down he bit softly at the spot he'd left bleeding when they'd begun this mess in the hospital. This change in their relationship was dark, but exciting. And it worked for what he wanted, what he needed at that moment. His hands caressed Duo's bare chest before running his nails down his sides. "I dare you to tell me 'No' again."

Duo stood abruptly, dumping Quatre in the floor. "No."

He ground his teeth when he hit the floor. Reaching out, he took hold of Duo's ankles and yanked them out from under him, taking him down to the floor as well. "That was a mistake." He scrambled and climbed on top of the pilot and gave him another bruising kiss as his hands reached for Duo's belt.

"No Quatre." He pushed the blonde's hands away from him, struggling to sit up and dumped him in the floor again. "No."

"Don't tell me no." He bit at Duo's neck and continued his attempts to undress him. He needed this. And one way or another, Duo was going to cooperate with him. "You've avoided me for a week. I'm done with it."

Duo shoved the blonde backwards and stood, staring down at the blonde. Watching Quatre like that only made the feelings in him deepen and he bit his lip, torn between giving in and shoving the other away again.

Quatre frowned as he stood and pushed the braided pilot back into the wall. "I mean it." He placed a hand on each side of Duo's face and kissed him hard again. Keeping him pressed to the wall, he slid his hands from the pilot's face and down to finish what he started with both of their belts, one hand undoing the buttons on his own shirt. "You don't say no to me."

Duo grabbed the blonde's wrists, eyes pleading with him to stop, but his body responding to the touch.

He twisted his hands, releasing them from Duo's grip, and took hold of the other pilot's own wrists. Forcing them up over Duo's head, Quatre used on hand to hold them together up against the wall as his other hand trailed lazy circles over Duo's bare chest, then down, yanking the belt out of the pant loops in one swift go. Without giving him time to react, Quatre spun him around and pulled his hands down behind his back. He wrapped the end of Duo's braid around his wrists, then used the free belt to bind them all together, effectively preventing him from freeing himself. His hips pressed the pilot against the wall and he bit the back of Duo's shoulder hard.

Duo whimpered again as he was pushed to the wall, struggling to free his hands. "Quatre..."

"You had your chance to talk. But you chose to avoid me instead. I'm tired of your words." He removed his own belt, wrapping it around Duo's head as a gag and latching it behind. "As you once told me, you talk to fucking much." He flipped the pilot around and gave him one more bruising kiss before tossing him back onto the couch.

Duo flinched as he landed on the couch, hard. He shot Quatre a nasty glare, kicking his feet out effectively pushing himself backwards on the couch, away from the blonde.

"You're backing away again." He prowled closerd to the pilot on the couch as a wicked grin spread across his face. "I've got a few more of your own words for you." One hand pinned him by the shoulder as he climbed on top. Leaning down, he whispered in Duo's ear. "The others are gone. I've made sure they wont be back for a few hours." He shifted and nibbled on his other ear before continuing, "I just want to hear you cry, and it's going to hurt."

* * *

Quatre was going to regret this.

Regret leaving him tied on the fucking couch, where anyone could walk in and find him. If he wanted to be punished, then he would be punished. The blonde had fallen asleep - looking quite innocent sprawled out before him - but Duo was working quietly enough to not disturb him.

It was eerie how easily he was able to get Quatre's hands tied behind his back, even more shocking when he easily slipped the blindfold over his eyes. With a swift movement he grabbed the blonde up, hauling him to the bathroom at the end of the hallway.

With a rough toss he let Quatre fall to the ground, slamming and locking the door behind him. If he wanted to be punished so badly, then he would suffer, Duo would make sure of it. He grinned to himself as he heard the blond whimper, then turned and walked from the house so he wouldn't have to hear the screams.

"Duo?" Quatre chewed his lips as he wiggled himself up from where he'd landed hard on the floor. His voiced echoed hollow against the cold walls of the empty bathroom. He couldn't see, thanks to the black bandanna Duo had slipped over his eyes like a blindfold, but he could feel the cold porcelain against his cheek when he scooted to find the wall and smacked his face on the toilet.

His arms struggled against the duct tape used to bind his hands together behind him. Dammit. He could feel panic setting in as he struggled harder without success. The bastard had wrapped his hands completely, leaving him with no free fingers to wiggle his way out. Another whimper escaped his lips as he gave up and kept himself pressed against the wall. It would be ok. It's not like this was the same dark hole as before. No. It was just the bathroom. He couldn't help it as a tear ran down his cheek. At least last time he'd had Trowa to keep him company.

Trowa.

That name sent shockwaves of a different emotion through him. Trowa was the reason he'd gotten himself into that mess. Wasn't he? He let his mind follow that train of thought, rather than dwell on just how dark it was in there with the blindfold. Not that he would have been able to see anything anyway. The lack of the telltale hum from the light told him Duo had left him bound, blind and in the dark of the smallest bathroom in the house. He bit his lip and turned back to his thoughts of Trowa.

The taller pilot had laid out his heart to him in that little shelter in the wreckage of the building. Trowa had kissed him and he kissed him back. Even if he thought they weren't going to make it out, he shouldn't have done that. He was with Duo. That's why he was doing this, after all. To punish himself. He shouldn't have let what Trowa said get to him like it had.

It shouldn't have become as big of an issue as it did, but he let his guilt get the better of him once more. He felt terrible that for so long, Trowa had been left to watch as he was with Duo. Or give words of advice and help when asked. That's why he felt so bad about the kiss. He had led him on just when he thought it was the end, then went back to Duo. Duo who was too nice to be angry with him for having feelings for Trowa. Idiot. He deserved whatever it was Duo dished out to him. He was lucky that Duo still was with him. That first day in the hospital, he shouldn't have come back to him. Duo should have just kept walking and left him alone then and there. But he stayed. And because of that, Quatre deserved every ounce of punishment Duo could deal him.

He bit his lip as another whimper escaped. No. That had to stop. He'd be back soon to let him go anyways. Duo always returned and released him. Always. He could feel the dark walls looming over him where he sat crammed against the wall between the toilet and the cabinets. The dark echoed around him as he waited. Eating at him and taunting him. He shook and whimpered again before clamping his teeth down hard on his lips. He deserved it. And he would take his punishment in silence.

The house was quiet as he entered, too quiet. Trowa gave a quick search through the house before he heard it. A whimper from the bathroom. He paused in front of the door and knocked. "Quatre?"

He jumped as the knock shattered the quiet of the bathroom. His head smacked into the base of the toilet and he whimpered in pain.

"Quatre?" Trowa knocked again. "Are you ok?"

What should he say? Yes. No. Maybe? Biting his lip he squirmed until he was facing the wall away from the door and lay down on his side. He certainly didn't want Trowa to open the door and see the mess he was over being locked in the dark. That would only lead to more questions he didn't want answered.

"Quatre, answer me please, or I'm coming in."

"No."

"Are you ok?"

"Mhmm."

"I'm coming in."

He bit his lip, but stayed silent. Duo hadn't come to let him out before the others were back. And honestly, at this point he didn't know how long he'd been in there. If it had been minutes or if it had been hours. He resigned himself to the fact Trowa was going to come in. And then he would deal with Duo over this matter of leaving him alone in the dark

Trowa tried the knob and found the door open. He flicked on the light switch, pausing as he saw the blond tied up in the corner. "Dammit, Quatre." He knelt and began freeing the other's wrist and lowered the bandanna. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

He sighed and slowly pulled the blonde to his feet. "Looks like more than nothing to me."

"Just forget it." Quatre pushed past the taller pilot and muttered a quick, "Thanks." He had something to say to Duo about what he just went through in the dark there.

"Quatre." Trowa followed after him. "We need to talk."

"Not now." He stormed through the house, getting angrier with each room Duo wasn't in.

Trowa paused, heading back to the living room as he heard Wufei and Heero entering. He stopped in front of them, arms crossed, looking irritated. "We have an issue."

Wufei raised an eyebrow as he placed the bag in his hand on the counter. "What?" The blonde stormed past them as he continued his search, muttering something in Arabic under his breath.

Trowa quickly told them about Quatre as he made to follow the blonde again with a worried expression on his face. "We need to find Duo."

Wufei and Heero each nodded and left in search of the pilot.

Giving up on the inside of the house, Quatre made his way to the backyard to look out there. When he stepped outside, he found Duo with his head bowed over his hands and his back to him. He paused and watched the braided pilot for a moment, waiting for some sort of acknowledgement of his presence. When none come, he felt his frustration and anger rise exponentially. Stalking forward he took hold of the end of the braid and yanked Duo backwards in his seat. When he landed on his back Quatre noted a red mark beneath his bangs where the end of the gun in his hands had been resting. Violet eyes looked up at him blankly, then startled recognition crossed over them. "You PRICK. You fucking locked me in that dark room alone for HOURS!" He collapsed on top of him and pounded one fist into Duo's face.

Heero's head snapped around at the sound of shouting coming from outside. "Too late. Out back."

Duo slammed his palm upwards, feeling his hand connect with Quatre's head. He aimed the gun at the blonde as he stood, studying Quatre.

"What the fuck, Duo?" He glared at him and the gun now aiming for his chest.

Heero flung himself out the door right behind Trowa, Wufei not far behind. They skittered to a stop at that awaited them.

"Just stay Quatre." He turned the gun back so he could study the barrel, then pressed it to his temple hard enough he tilted his head slightly. "Is this what you want from me?"

A suicidal pilot was not what Quatre had been expecting to encounter when he went looking. "Of course I don't want you to kill yourself. What makes you think that?" He held his hands out and took a small step forward. "Put it down, Duo."

"Stop. Don't touch me." His hand shook a little and he fought to keep the gun against his head. "There is something inside of me." He glanced nervously to the side before his eyes met Quatre's. "Why let this eat me alive? Come pull the trigger, Quatre. Your hand belongs on this gun."

He froze at the panicked look in Duo's eyes and voice. A chill ran down his spine and he felt himself suddenly snapped out of his fit. "What is it?" Maybe if he avoided that last statement and went down another road of discussion he could distract Duo enough to get the gun away from him.

Duo let his eyes slide shut for a moment, then looked at Quatre clearly. "Myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not who you think. I don't expect you to understand. Why are we doing this Quatre?"

"Why don't you try to explain to me. That might help us both figure that out." He stepped closer to the pilot and watched him. "What sort of answer are you looking for?"

"Quit coming towards me." He glared at the blonde. The finger on the trigger twitched and he took a step back from the blonde. "Why are we doing this?"

Trowa flinched as if he were going to move toward the two, but Heero placed a hand on his arm. "Wait. He's calm. Don't startle him or we could make this a lot worse than it needs to be." Wufei grumbled behind them, but waited. "I certainly hope you're right about this, Yuy."

Quatre shrugged. "Each for our own reasons I suppose. You seem to know mine quite well considering the way you left me in that bathroom." He couldn't help the flicker of irritation that crossed his face, but it vanished just as quickly as it had come when he thought of it himself. He deserved the punishment. But what was it that had Duo so upset? He had nothing to be angry about. "You've done nothing wrong that I'm aware of. So whatever reason you have is your own."

"It is..." He lowered the gun, turning his head away. "I love you Quatre, but I won't drag you down with me. And I'll never be what you need."

The words ripped through his chest. "I... Duo..." He felt himself walking forward again. Without a second thought to the order to stay, he wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face at the base of his neck. "Don't do this to me. Don't. Please."

Duo let the gun fall from his hand as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Every time I touch you... I can't do this."

"Then don't. Just let us be. Please." Quatre turned his head and whispered against Duo's neck. "We can do it. I promise."

"Not like this." Duo pushed him back. "I can't do this any more." He put a hand on the side of Quatre's face. "You're better than that Quatre, don't do this to yourself." He let his hand fall as he turned away.

"Wait." He grabbed hold of Duo's wrist and pulled him back. "We'll be ok." He could feel himself fighting the tears as he looked into those sad, violet eyes. "But you're right. We both need some time. Just don't let this be the end of us. Please?

He stared at the abandoned gun for a long time before his eyes turned towards Quatre's and he smiled. "Is that really what you want? Or is that just you being greedy again?"

It felt like the wind had been knocked from his lungs. What was the answer to day? He knew it a moment ago, but now he doubted himself. Was that what made him cling so desperately to Duo's arm? Greed? He bit his lip and felt the arm slip from his fingers. "Yes. Both, maybe?"

"I can't say no to you." Duo turned back to him, pulling him into his arms. "But we both know what you want. Every time we go through this."

"Then don't say no. Don't leave and we can figure this out." He could feel himself being pulled into a hug, but did nothing to react. He was still so lost in his own thoughts. "Even if I am being greedy, can't we figure this out?" The answer already hung between them where before the whole mess had started, nothing had been between them. Holding his breath, he waited for the inevitable.

"We already know." Duo sighed. "Quit punishing yourself for a change of heart Quatre and leave me."

"I can't leave you."

"I'm sorry." He gave the blonde a gentle kiss to the forehead. "I can't hurt you any more." He pulled away and started back towards the house, ignoring the others.

Quatre watched as Duo walked away, unable to move and powerless to stop him. Slowly he sank to to the ground and sat, staring into nothing. Absently his hand brushed the gun where Duo had left it and he picked it up and stared at it. The safety was off and he knew by the weight it was empty. He sat and stared at it, feeling as alone as he'd felt that first night when Duo walked from the hospital room.

* * *

He'd finished packing, but he didn't need more than a duffel and his back pack anyway. Duo gave one glance around the room before leaving, closing the door quietly behind him.

Trowa leaned against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. He'd known this was coming all week. It was a matter of time as to when. Seems that time had come. "The only thing you could be doing with a bag at 3am without saying goodbye, would be running away."

Duo froze with his hand still resting on the door knob. "You can read me that well, huh?"

"Hm." A smirk played on his lips as he noted the startled expression on Duo's face. "So you're not saying anything to anyone, then?"

"Just you, obviously." He turned to face the taller pilot. "I can't stay here. I can't..." He shook his head. "Did you need something?"

"I was up already and heard noise." Trowa studied Duo's face. "I'm not going to stop you, but you do realize what this is going to do to Quatre, right?"

"We both know you'll be there to pick up the pieces." He turned his eyes to Trowa's. "And I hope you will. He'll need you, Tro."

"That may be. But I wont lie when I say I'm not happy that it's pieces I have to be concerned about picking up rather than a whole." He raised an eyebrow and studied Duo's face.

"What room do you have to be angry with me? You kissed him, you deal with him and his feelings. If I stay neither of us can heal. Here's your chance." He gave a punch to Trowa's arm and walked off down the hall. "Maybe I'll see you all around someday."

"I'm not angry. Just not happy. Whatever the case may be, take care. He'll never heal if something should happen to you. No matter what the situation may become." He followed Duo down the hall and continued to watch him.

Duo stopped in front of the door. "Quatre doesn't need me." He opened the door and walked away, refusing to look over his shoulder. "Later Tro."

Trowa watched from the doorway. "Drop Wufei a line. Remember you still have friends here."

Quatre slipped from his room when he heard their voices trail down the hall. He peeked around the corner as Duo opened the door, ducking back before either one could catch him. When he heard footsteps, he moved from his hiding place and watched as Duo disappeared out the door. He bit his lip and quietly moved forward until he could wrap his arms around Trowa's waist. No point in hiding since the taller pilot probably already knew he was there. "So he's gone?"

Trowa tensed slightly. "Yeah. You going to be ok?"

The fabric of Trowa's shirt was soft and soothing against his face which was still hot from crying in silence earlier. Shaking his head and wrapping his arms tighter around Trowa he murmured, "Make me forget. Please." He pressed his cheek against the pilot's back and just held on like it took all his strength to stand there like that. "Make me forget all of it. Him and this pain."

He turned slowly, pulling the blonde close to him. "Depends on if this is Quatre asking me."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Please." Quatre kept his hands wrapped around Trowa's waist and just stood there. "Just, please. It hurts. I'm so tired of hurting over both of you. Make it stop."

"Only you can do that."

"I can't."

"We do this my way."

He didn't say anything, only clung to the pilot's shirt like he had nothing left. There was nothing left, anyways.

Trowa nodded and picked Quatre up. "We do it my way, on my time. Tonight you rest."

* * *

Quatre sat at his desk frowning at the papers scattered all over. He simply could not concentrate on the work at hand. A sigh escaped his lips as he folded his hands behind his head and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. What was the saying? 'It is better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all.' Whatever. Well, he'd loved, lost and been rejected in the span of time most people take simply to fall into love. His teeth ground as he bit back the frustration and hurt from the whole mess. He hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings, just absently counting the dots on the ceiling when something yellow entered his vision. His frown slowly broke into a small smile when he recognized just what the intrusion on his brooding was: a single, bright yellow daffodil offered from a friend.

* * *

[1] Can any of you guess what movie Duo is watching? It's Foxy's favorite.

That's all for daffodils. There is another story coming up in the series. We've already started it... so expect to see it in the next day or two. Thanks for sticking with us! Expect more angst AND FLUFF! In the next fic.


	10. Chapter 10

The first bit of the next story is up. So go check out "The Way Things Are." That's the next installment of this nifty, angsty, fluffy lil series ya'll have been reading of ours.

And Foxy says for all you to know that the movie was "Tenacious D and the Pick of Destiny"

Now go practice your _POWER SLIDE_ and then read the next chapter. Now.

Go.

Look now.

'Cause Cltc says so.


End file.
